Secret Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Adam is absolutely and irrevocably devoted to Cassie. But Cassie is torn between her love for Adam and her love for Jake. Like she has time to deal with boys with her father missing, and the circle ending up in more danger than they can handle
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE THE SECRET CIRCLE! - STARTS WITH A MIXTURE OF EPISODE 11 & 12 THEN PURLEY FANFICTION**

"I barley knew this place existed and suddenly its the busiest room in the place" Adams voice sweetly called from behind me, as he approached slowly. I turned around to face him hiding my mothers book behind my back, he mustn't see. "What are you doing?" He was only a few steps away, but i knew he was concerned. He was always concerned about me.

"Nothing." I said, trying to sound convincing. Adam looked at me and bent his head, he knew i was lying. I let out a deep sigh as showed Adam the book i was hiding behind my back. "You said this symbol is used to channel dark magic." I looked up at the symbol carved into the ceiling of basement as i spoke. "It's part of the spell that Fay used to try and take away mine. What if my dad was trying to take away his own dark magic?" I said with hope.

"You are not him." Adam took two steps towards me "You don't need to do this." He said shaking his head slightly.

"I burnt Diana's dress this morning, I almost killed you last week." Adam sighed "What ever this is, i don't want it inside of me."

"It is too dangerous, and we learned that lesson from Fay's mind boggling stupid behavior tonight" he was moving towards me again, now only standing a few inches apart.

"Maybe she didn't do it right." I said, trying to reassure myself that that could be the reason behind this evenings events. I clasped my mum's book in my hands, looking down.

"It's not worth the risk, there has to be another way. Go on give me the spell" Adam reached his hand out for the book , but i pulled it away. "I mean it." He tried again, this time stepping closer. "Give me the spell." I shook my head, as i held the book over my head. In one quick motion Adam grabbed the book, but i held onto it as well. A laugh escaped my lips, as Adam's turned into a smile. "you're destiny is important to me" He was so close now, i could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. I would do anything just to touch him, kiss him. I was searching his eyes, i know he wanted it too. Adam leant his head down, his lips softly brushing mine. The kiss started off sweet, but as though a fire cracker had gone off between us it soon turned urgent. Adam pulled away at the sound of footsteps. It was Jake.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER:**_

Jake was back, and i almost lost him. I was stupid, but i needed to find out about my father.

"He escaped." The circle was staring at me now, Adam more intently and Jake was pacing the room.

"You're sure of this?" Diana asked, moving to sit next to me on the ground. I nodded.

"Then where is he now?" Fay asked, looking uninterested.

"I don't know, but i think he is in Chance Harbor. Or near at least, he wouldn't be too far away from here. There is too much history." Adam nodded, he knew i was right. Diana took my hand squeezing it tightly. She was trying to reassure me that everything was ok.

"Did you see anything else, while you were in Jake's memory." I shook my head, not ready to tell them about the woman who saw me.

"You're dad was there though Adam."

"That can't be possible."

"He was, i saw him. And a man acknowledged his presence." Adam ran a hand through his hair, in disbelief. But i was sure he knew i wasn't lying.

"I'm so sorry Cassie, i shouldn't have left you." Jake said as he crouched down in front of me. I shook my head.

"Its not your fault Jake, i was the one who pushed on. I was stubborn, it is you who needs to forgive me."

"No forgiveness needed." Jake said as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, if we are all over with the near deaths today i would really like to get home." Fay said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Yes. I think we should all go and get some rest." Diana said as she stood up. Jake extended a hand to help me up off the ground. I took it with a smile.

"Cassie, ill drive you home." I nodded at Adam, thanking him for his kindness.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jake asked rather hopefully.

"Yes" I paused. "At school?" Jake nodded. He was staying for a while.

...

Adam and i drove in silence. There was no sounds but soft music coming from the radio in the car. Without warning Adam took a hold of my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. We hadn't really spoke since our lip locking a few weeks ago, but as our skin connected it could have only been yesterday that his lips were on mine. I squeezed his hand slightly.

"What are you doing on saturday?" He asked as he walked me to my front door.

"Are you asking me out?" I said, looking at our still entwined hands.

"Is that a problem?" I wanted to say no, but then there was Diana.

"I'm not sure if it is such a good idea." I let go of his hand.

"Because of Diana?"

I nodded.

"Diana wants me to be happy, and you make me happy." He smiled, one of his crooked smiles which made my heart stop for a few seconds. Adam ran his hand down my arm, before taking my hand in his again. "You like me."

"I never said that."

"I can see it, when i'm near you. It's like my body is drawn to you, and when we touch. Even if it is only as simple as you're arm brushing against mine, or your hand" He looked down at our hands "holding mine. I know that this is right, almost meant to be. Like we were made for each other."

"Adam." I said slowly, trying to avoid his gaze. With his other hand he lifted my chin to stare into his eyes. His lips brushed against my cheek, as he kissed me. As if my body was full of ecstasy it surged at his touch.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He said as he pulled away and began to walk back towards his car "we can discuss saturday." Adam was grinning widely.

"I never said yes!" I shouted after him.

"You didn't, but your body did."

**Hey Readers** **:) First time writing a fanfic for SECRET CIRCLE! love to know what you think xx Happy Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You shouldn't have come here." My voice was soft, as i spoke to the darkness. A body climbed onto my bed, using his shoulders to push me back down against my pillow. It was Adam. "We will wake up my grandma." I said closing my eyes as Adam placed a line of kisses down the side of my face._

"_I can be very quiet." He whispered into my ear. But it was no longer Adam's voice but Jakes. I pulled his head in front of me so that i could look at him, but it was Adam again. "What's wrong?" He asked giving me one of his concerned looks, that pierced my soul with happiness. _

"_Nothing...i just" I was confused. Adams lips turned into a smile as he bent his head down to capture my lips in his. Wrapping my arms around his neck, i needed to feel him closer to me. As i pulled my lips away to catch my breath Jake was staring down at him, not Adam. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked pulling back slightly. _

"_I'm dreaming aren't I." i said with realization as i spread my arms out across my bed. _

I awoke to an empty bed. No Adam, and no Jake. I ran a hand through my blonde hair, cursing myself for dreaming about two boys that i really shouldn't. But the dream, it..It felt so real. I ran a finger across my lips remembering. When i realized i was smiling, i tried to shake it off. A small knock came at the door.

"Come in." I shouted, as i climbed out of bed.

"I didn't realize that it was pajama day at school?" Adam stepped into my room, wearing jeans and t-shirt underneath a blue collared shirt. "I feel incredibly over dressed."

"What is the time?" I asked looking at my clock. 8:00am. "I over slept."

"You must have been having a really good dream?" Adam said moving towards me, to wrap his arms around my waist. A shiver ran up my spine as he pulled me closer, the good kind of shiver.

"You have got to stop doing that." I said trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Doing what?" He pretended to be confused, but his smile gave him away.

"You know what. I can't think when you touch me."

"And why do you think that is Cassie Blake?" I didn't want to answer him, because we both knew the answer. I liked him. Adam sighed. "I'll let you get dressed."

...

"So you and Adam hey?" Fay was leaning against the locker next to mine, a wicked grin spread across her face.

"No." I began drawing the word out slowly. "Adam and I are just friends."

"Mhmm" Fay said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Well the way he stares at you, i would suggest he thinks of you a little differently. Like late a night, under the cloak of darkness where there is nothing but him and his.."

"Fay!" I interjected, not wanting her to finishing the sentence. Her smile grew wider. She was satisfied. She had riled me up for the day. The bell rang, to finally release me from her presence. I closed my locker, slamming it really, before securing it shut.

"Bad morning?" Jakes voice rang from behind me. I turned to face him letting out a large sigh.

"You have no idea." I said with a shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"I said that i would see you tomorrow, its tomorrow." he said lowering his voice and placing his hands into his front pockets, moving back and forth on his heels. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to be late to class." I pointed behind me, indicating that i needed to get moving. There was no one else in the hallway. Jake's furrowed his brow as his voice turned serious.

"Cassie.." He was trying to bring up yesterday again.

"Look Jake. We need to forget about yesterday. I'm safe, you are safe that is all that matters. I need to focus on finding my father. I know that once i find him, he can answer all of the questions we have." i placed a hand on his chest. Jake placed his hand over mine.

"You should go." He said looking behind me. I nodded, and left him there in the hallway staring after me.

...

The day passed by uneventful. I tried to keep my distance from Adam, his presence was clouding my judgement. But every time i caught his eye, my heart would skip a beat. I was going to give myself a heart-attack.

"I was thinking that we should go out on saturday. Barney made us some fake ID's and there is a club downtown that doesn't ever check. Fay and Melissa said that they were into it? Did you want to come?" Diana was smiling, as she turned to face me.

"I can't" I said trying not to look at her.

"Oh, are you busy?" She was sitting next to me in biology, half taking down notes from the board half not really paying attention. I didn't know how to tell her, or even if i should. But i knew that she would find out eventually, and i wanted it to come from me. Her friendship means to much for me to just throw it away on some boy. Even if it was Adam.

"Adam's taking me out." I stopped writing notes to look at her. If she was upset her face didn't show it, but a twitch in her eye gave her away.

"Oh. Well that should be fun." She didn't speak or look at me for a few seconds. "I think its nice that you two are getting to know each other. Do you think you'll be together all day, or can you join me later outside the club?" She was being so sweet, and i was a horrible friend.

"I don't have to go. In fact ill tell Adam that i cancel. Hanging out with the girls sounds like a lot more fun." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started to write a message to Adam, but Diana's hand covered the screen.

"Cassie." She said slowly "I'm ok with you and Adam seeing each other."

"Where not seeing.." She cut me off.

"Regardless. I consider you to be one of my good friends Cassie, that's not going to change. Just..Just don't hurt him."

"We aren't together Diana" I whispered to her, as i noticed that Mr Bricks scowling at us from the front of the classroom.

"Not yet. But he's destined to be with you, and i can't fight destiny."

**Hey Readers :) Special shout out to **Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins! **I loved getting your review, only a few minutes after i posted the first chapter. Can't wait to hear what you, and everyone else thinks of this next one xx Happy Reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you need a ride home?" Adam leant against the locker next to mine, a soft smile displayed on his face.

"Nope." I tried to not look at him for fear i would jump at the invitation to spend more time with him. "Diana and I are studying." I tried to sound casual, maybe the mention of Diana would show him that i still wasn't ok with us. Not that there was an us, but if there was then i wouldn't be ok with it. Because of Diana. Clearly.

"Oh" Adam furrowed his brow, "Well i guess, ill see you later then." I sighed.

"Adam" I tried to pick my words carefully, as i touched his arm to stop him from going. "It's just hard." Adam smirked.

"Because you like me." He said with a sigh, whilst still smiling profusely. I shook it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And i walked away.

...

"So what do you think you will wear?" Melissa had joined the study date at Diana's house. I looked at Diana out the corner of my eye, to see how she would react.

"Oh! I'm not sure, but what did you get for question two?" I said looking at my paper, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Twelve. What about that cute dress that you wore last week to school, with the sparrows?" She wasn't dropping this.

"I think you should wear your black jeans and that blue blouse you have." Diana said, still looking at her math book. "It really brings out your eyes." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks." I said quickly.

...

Melissa left rather early, too tired of completing math problems. Diana and I had ordered some pizza, and i was helping her clean it up in the kitchen.

"Are you really ok with me and Adam going out tomorrow?" I said placing my plate in the dishwasher.

"Cassie, don't worry about it. I see the way he looks at you, and Adam and I are over. I just want him to be happy, and if you make him happy then" She paused "I guess thats the way it is going to be." She placed the empty pizza box into the recycling and pushed the bin back under the sink.

"Ok." I said shutting the dishwasher drawer, after placing the other plates in.

"Look. You shouldn't worry about it. I told Adam that it was ok, and he is clearly acting on it. You are both my friends, and.."

"I get it. Thank you." I knew that it was time for me to leave, as much as i knew Diana was putting on a brave face, she was aching inside. And she no longer wanted to talk about it. As much as it pains me to say it even if Diana wasn't ok with Adam and I, nothing could keep me away from him. I left, as quickly and and politely as i could, starting to walk home in the dark. The moon was shining incredibly bright this evening, lighting up the pathway clearly. Which was helpful given every second street lamp had blown, due to some hooligans chucking rocks. It was only a few blocks anyway, a little darkness and moonlight never hurt anyone. I had walked three blocks when a car pulled up close behind me. I quickened my pace, but the car would not back off. My heart began to race, and just as i was about to start running the passenger side window rolled down.

"Did you need a ride?" It was Jake. I stopped walking, trying to even my heartbeats.

"You almost scared the crap out of me, Jake!" I placed a hand over my heart, using my other hand to run my fingers through my hair.

"Come on get in, its freezing outside."

"Yes, but you see i am about two steps away from my house. And i think you knew that, you are my next door neighbor after all." A soft smile spread across his lips, which i couldn't help but reciprocate. It was such a sweet smile after all.

"Maybe i could walk you to your door?" He said, as he put the car into park.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I turned around to see Adam, standing on my front porch. He didn't look happy, but then again he never did when Jake was around.

'Its fine Adam. Thank you for your offer Jake, but ill see you later." Jake was glaring at Adam over my head, as Adam moved to stand next to me.

"I found something interesting about your father Cassie." He said returning his gaze to me. Out of the corner of my eye i swear Adam just rolled his eyes. "That was the real reason i was heading home so late, when i saw you walking it was just an added bonus."

"Did you want to come in Jake, it is freezing out here after all?" Jake parked his car in his driveway and began to stroll over towards Adam and I.

"Cassie, he's probably lying." Adam said lowering his voice so only i could hear.

"Maybe" I paused. "But any news is news, and i am at a loss for leads at the moment. Jake hasn't been wrong yet."

"I don't like this Cassie, we shouldn't trust him."

"I'm not asking for you to trust him Adam, I'm asking for you to trust me." Adam nodded just as Jake reached us. I knew this wouldn't be the end of this discussion, he wasn't happy.

"Shall we" Jake said indicating towards the door.

"Yes." I said, leading the way into my house.

...

As if my night couldn't get any worse, with my fear that after tomorrow Diana would no longer be my friend, two guys were in my bedroom having a testosterone showdown.

"What did you find Jake?" He was pacing the room, as Adam sat in an arm chair near my wardrobe. I was seated on my bed. Adam looked worried.

"I broke back into city hall" He began running a hand through his hair, he was agitated. This wasn't going to be good.

"Of course you did" Adam said scowling.

"Adam please" I said looking at him, begging him to be quiet so Jake would finish.

"You're dad is still in Chance Harbor."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, well at least he come's here quite often. There is a house just a few miles from school under your moms name."

"Why didn't it come up in a search the first time."

"Because she used her maiden name."

"Why would my dad be living in that house, isn't it too obvious?"

"Sometimes doing the most likely thing, is the best way to keep yourself hidden." Jake said taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"And you would no all about hiding." Adam piped in, looking between Jake and I. We ignored his comment.

"I should probably go." Jake said getting ready to leave. I nodded, and walked him to the front door.

"Thank you Jake, it means a lot that you are helping me."

"What ever this conspiracy is, that has been hidden from us for so many years, we will find it out Cassie. You are not alone in this, ill help you fight the dark magic." He said as he ran a hand lightly down my arm. I nodded, because i was at loss for words. Nothing could describe his kindness. It meant as much to him as it did to me to uncover the truth, no one else really understood that. At least not as deeply as we did. When i made it back up to my bedroom Adam was still seated in the arm chair. He rose as i walked in. I knew he was about to speak, going to pick a fight or slander Jake some more, so i cut him off.

"I know what you are going to say Adam, that its highly unlikely that Jake is telling the truth. But he has pulled through for me on more accounts then he hasn't, i owe him my support."

"Cassie, you don't owe him anything." Adam took a few steps towards me, closing the distance between us.

"See thats where your wrong, because i owe him my life. Without him we wouldn't have made this much progress into uncovering the truth about what happened to our parents all those years ago. And he knows a lot more about this dark magic then i do, i need him."

"You need him?" Adam stopped moving, staring at me questionably. He thought i meant something else.

"Not like that" I took a step towards him with my right hand outstretched. I softly brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. "Not like i need you. You seem to keep me grounded."

"Mm" His mood changed suddenly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You do know that according to the time, it is technically saturday" I checked my clock, he was right. 12:01am. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well then, what were you're plans for the day?" I asked softly as he began to trail his lips slowly across my cheek, leading toward my lips.

"I have a few ideas." He said with a soft laugh. Adam captured my lips in his, as i wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him closer. I wanted to encompass myself in his scent, feel his body against mine. Skin on skin. Moving swiftly he lay me down on my bed, hovering over me so that his full weight didn't press into me, as he rested himself in between my legs. Pulling my lips away to catch my breath, Adam's lips lightly brushed against my collarbone, as a sudden jolt of excitement ran through my body. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, it was almost beating as fast as mine. I grabbed his head and pushed his lips back to mine, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He let out a small moan before bending my right leg beside his body, to run his hand down my outer thigh. In one swift motion Adam had turned over placing me on top. I tucked my hair to one side before lowering my head to kiss his lips again. Adam's hands were resting on my lower back, slowly playing with the hem of my shirt. I decided to make it easier for him, and pulled my shirt over my head in one fluid motion. I could see his eyes light up in ecstasy. I knew that if i let my brain take over, this would stop right here and now. But this, was feeling so good. Moving me back underneath him, i ran my hands up his shirt touching his rock hard chest.

"I think.." Adam began to kiss down the length of my body, as i tried to speak whilst attempting to regain not only my sanity but also air. His touch was like fire, and with every kiss the flame just seemed to burn brighter. His whole body tensed as i trailed my fingers down his back.

"You think?" Adam said, reminding me of what i was about to say. To hell with it! I pulled his shirt over his head. The feel of his skin against mine, was electrifying. As his jean's pushed into mine, my whole body went sensless. Adam brought his lips back to mine as his right hand began to move its way up my side to cup my breast. I let out a slight gasp as his finger's touched my fabricated bra. Adam quickly drew his hand away.

"To quick?" He asked staring down at me through the darkness of my bedroom. I nodded. Adam gave me one last kiss before climbing off of me, to lay beside me. We lay there in silence, for a few seconds, catching our breath. "Wow" was all he could manage after moments of silence.

"Agreed."

"It was like..i don't know. When i kiss you i get fireworks" Adam had propped himself up on one elbow and was looking down at me as i nestled up against him. "But when i touch you its like" He ran his hand down my cheek with a smile.

"an explosion." I said, finishing his sentence. Adam nodded, smiling as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"I could get used to this."

"What my half naked body. Oh my gosh Diana!" I sat up quickly resting my hands in my face, utterly ashamed. Adam tried to tug my hands away, but i wouldn't budge.

"Diana wouldn't care."

"I think she would Adam." I said removing my hands to glare at him. Adam furrowed his brows.

"She only wants us to be happy."

"And what about her happiness?"

**Hey Readers :) Extra long chapter for you all xx ENJOy can't wait to hear what you think, so send me a buzz if you want xx Happy Reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam looked pissed, but he hadn't said anything in a few minutes. He was avoiding my gaze as the moonlight shone onto his gorgeous face.

"We can't keep doing this." His voice rang through the darkness, as my heart stopped.

"I knew this was a mistake, it is hurting too many people after all." I said as I began to move to get off the bed, but Adam grabbed my waist and pulled me underneath him.

"You can't possibly say that this" He pressed his hips in to mine, i gasped with pleasure "Is a mistake." My body was tingly with electricity as he ran his hand softly down my face. "No. You misunderstood me."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, slowly drawing out each word trying to gather my thoughts.

"We keep on putting ourselves through these loops, toying with the idea that we can't be together because it may hurt Diana. If our parents deaths only ever taught us one thing, it is that life is too short." Adam kissed me on the lips briefly, before moving off of me to pull me into his arms facing him. "I am drawn to you, i can't explain it i just know that it is right."

"I feel it too" I said looking into his eyes, as i moved closer against his body.

"Then lets just stop all of this Diana business. I wan't to be with you, but we can't keep worrying about what other people may think or how other people might feel. Because i will not loose you." His words were making sense. And as he spoke the regret i felt over betraying Diana began to vanish slowly. I still knew that it wasn't right, but Adam was telling the truth. I was drawn to him as much as he was drawn to me, and no matter how many times we tried to fight our feelings for the sake of others we always ended up in each others arms.

"Okay." I finally managed as a soft smile spread across my lips.

"Okay?" Adam asked as he raised his left eyebrow. I nodded. With one fluid motion Adam was resting in between my legs again, hovering over my body.

"On one condition." I said as Adams lips grazed mine.

"Anything?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

"We keep this a secret, at least for a while." Adam didn't looked pleased, but he nodded before his lips crashed into mine.

...

I had never woken in the arms of another before this day, and i liked it. Adam slept peacefully next to me, his arms encompassing my body. If Grandma had walked in at this moment i'd be sure that she would begin to question her granddaughters purity, but there was no need for that. Adam was a gentleman after all. Slowly i moved out from under his arms, closing my bedroom door softly behind me pulling on a t-shirt. I was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of frosty flakes when two arms wrapped around my waist, as Adam's chin rested on my shoulder from behind.

"So you're healthy in the morning?" His voice sent thrills through my body.

"Well Grandma isn't here, so no one can stop me. Plus" I swiveled in my chair, pushing my head back to look at his face. "I know that you are secretly hoping i left some for you" I finished with a wicked smile. A large grin began to emerge at the edges of Adam's lips, as he bent his head to kiss me. As our lips began to move more quickly he pulled away sharply, to rest his head on my forehead.

"mmm good morning" Adam said as he kissed the top of my head. "Have you heard from your Grandma lately?" He asked as he began to poor himself a bowl of cereal, before sitting next to me.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "The last time i heard from her was about a week ago. And every time i try and call her, she's either busy or asleep. But she is supposedly supposed to be back next week. I think we will just have to wait and see." Adam took my hand squeezing it slightly, as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

"I don't like the idea of you staying here all by yourself. You are more than welcome to stay with me, at least until your Grandma gets back. Dad won't mind." His offer was so inviting but if Diana found out, and we were supposed to be keeping us a secret. At least for now. Sleeping at Adam's house was definitely going to send the wrong message. And with everything going on with the Witch Hunters and my dark magic, we most definitely didn't want to divide the circle.

"I was thinking of asking the girls to stay with me for a little while, just until Gran gets back. Even though your offer sounds a lot more enticing." Adam knew what i was getting at, we both knew that being together was not going to be the most easiest thing.

"Are boy's invited to this slumber week?" He asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Unfortunately girls only. Anyway don't we have a date today?" I had finished my cereal and was loading my bowl into the dishwasher.

"Yes we do!" Adam sounded excited as he almost jumped off his chair and placed his bowl in the dishwasher, closing the door after.

"And where shall this date be?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck?

"You will just have to wait and see." As Adams lips captured mine a sense of thrill passed through my body, he was breathtaking. "Ill be back in about an hour. Be ready to go." And with that he left.

I had showered and dressed in record time, deciding on a fresh pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Thinking it might be a bit chilly outside, i grabbed my leather jacket and through it over my handbag. I felt like a eager prom date, waiting to be called on to dance. But i couldn't help the excitement that spread through every inch of my body as the front door finally rang. Waiting a few seconds before i opened the door, i was somewhat disappointed to find that it was Jake and not Adam.

"Oh hey Jake." I said peering over his shoulder, to see if i could spy Adam. I couldn't. Letting out a slight sigh i returned my gaze to Jake.

"Wow do you welcome everybody that way into your home? Or just the ones you like the most." I stepped aside to let him in, leaving the door open to wait for Adam.

"I was just about to head out actually, but..." Jake was smiling "You already knew that." Jake nodded, a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"I did, but thats not why i am here." I placed my hands on my waist, waiting for Jake to elaborate. "I went to you Dad's house, but it doesn't look like anyone had been living in there for a while. I was thinking that we should break in and see if we can do a locator spell, for the last person who inhabited the house. It might be a long shot but.."

"I think thats a great idea Jake."

"Yes Jake very helpful" Adam's harsh voice called from behind me.

"Great!" Jake explained ignoring Adam. "We should get a move on then. Now should i call the circle or?" He pointed to Adam and I.

"I'll do it. What is the address of the house?"

**Hey readers :) I love getting your reviews, so keep them coming! Special shout out to:**

Diana-chan92

monica8807

write more () **and of course **

Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins

**Its readers like you who keep me writing. xx Happy Reading **

**P.S If you enjoy my stories i would like to encourage you to read some of my original work posted on fictionpress, under ElizabethGrayy. The story is called Crashed, and the first chapter has just been uploaded. Would love to know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 5

We were sitting in a circle with our hands joined. The house was old. With every moment the floor boards would creek, and dust would fly into the air. Of course Adam had his doubts, which he let known as soon as we were alone in the car, but i wasn't worried. The worst thing that could happen would be the spell leading us to some homeless person who squatted here a few nights ago.

"Repeat after me." Jake's voice rang through the empty house, as we all nodded in his direction. No one looked pleased to be there with him, especially Fay, but we are stronger with a full circle. Four candles circled us, each pointing north, south, east and west. A small goblet filled with water was placed in the centre. "Locoto morin agabeth, Locoto morin agabeth" Jake began speaking slowly. We all started to repeat, focusing on the goblet in the centre. A small gust of wind wooshed through the cracked window, making the candles flicker in the breeze.

"Locoto morin agabeth, LocoTo MorIn AgaBeth" Our voices started to get louder. "LocoTo Morin AGABETH!" I jumped as the goblet tipped over and the water formed a line leading out the door.

"I guess we should follow it?" I asked staring after the water.

"Clearly." Fay said unimpressed. We walked outside, following the line all the way back into town and towards the boathouse. As it came to the harbor the line disappeared into the water.

"I don't understand." I turned to look at Adam who was just as puzzled.

"At least we know he isn't in Chance Harbour." Diana said sweetly.

"At least not on land." Melissa suggested.

"Or maybe the homeless took a swim." Fay was smiling to herself. "Im bored. Bye" And she left, dragging Melissa with her. Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It is impossible for us to search each boat, and i doubt he would be this close to sure. He would have been discovered." I nodded. Jake was right. We had hit a dead end.

"Well i'm going to go, homework and everything." Diana said pleasantly.

"Oh ok." She as about to leave but i stopped her. "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to stay at mine until my Grandma got back. Fay and Melissa are also invited, but i haven't asked them yet. Its just such a big house and..."

"Im so sorry Cassie, but i can't. Dad's been acting really weird lately and i need to keep an eye on him. Especially after everything with my Grandmother." Who tried to kill me. I nodded. "But why don't you come and stay with me instead? I'll swing by your house in a few hours and help you grab some of your stuff, if thats alright with you?"

"That would be great!" I was smiling widely. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, see you later." We all watched Diana drive away, but as she flicked a quick glance at Adam i knew it was going to be a long week.

"I'm going to look for another spell, maybe not a water based location one." Jake said as he moved to stand in front of me. "I know how important this is to you." I nodded.

"Thank you, Jake." When Jake had gone Adam wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer.

"So about our date?"

"I could go for a drink? I know that you had this big thing planned but.." Adams lips interrupted by thoughts.

"Its ok." He said softly as we parted. "A drink sounds great."

...

"So you pretty much know your way around the house, but since you are here for a week i thought it would be nicer if you had your own room." Diana and i were standing outside a white door, her hand resting softly on the door nob.

"It really isn't necessary, i can easily sleep on the couch." Diana shook her head with a smile.

"Don't be silly." She opened the door into a large room with a king beg in the middle. A small corridor led into the ensuite on the right hand side of the room. "Here are some drawers which you can put your things in" Diana opened one of the drawers, the closed it on the wooden dresser. "And there are fresh towels in the bathroom." She clasped her hands together as she turned to face me.

"Thank you so much, i know its a lot to ask." I started as i placed my bag on the bed.

"Its fine, honestly Cassie. I'd do anything for a friend." I couldn't help but smile. We said our goodnights and i got ready for bed.

...

Maybe i am nocturnal. Or just have insomnia. Because it was 2:00am and i still wasn't asleep. The lights were off, and i could just make out the shapes of the furniture in the bedroom. The soft sound of rain was tapping on the tin roof, as a dog bark could faintly be heard a few streets over. But all of these noises weren't keeping me up, it was my thoughts. I still thought that finding my father would be the right thing, he could answer so many questions. Questions about the past and how to deal with this magic inside of me. I refuse to believe that he is evil. Because if he is evil, then i must be. A small light flashed from the bed side table. It was my phone.

_ADAM: _You still up?

_ME: Can't sleep either?_

_ADAM: _Wan't to come over?

I knew it wasn't right, especially since i was staying at Diana's house. And sneaking out was so junior high and yet i got in my car and was heading to Adam's boat. He was waiting for me as i parked and started to walk down the pier.

"Who knew that you were a monkey fan?" He said as i walked onto the boat.

"What?" I asked, but then remembered and looked down. I didn't change in my rush to sneak out. I was still wearing my read monkey pajamas and a white skin tight shirt. Adam smiled as the blood rushed to my cheeks. He walked towards me grabbing a hold of my hand. My breath caught in my throat. "I shouldn't have come." I said as i looked down at our intwined fingers. Enjoying the feel of his skin against mine. Adam cocked his head to one side.

"Maybe. But i'm glad you did."

**Hey Readers :) love to here what you think of this chapter. Love getting your reviews even though some of you are Jake and Cassie fans...who knows maybe a bit of their action is coming into the future very soon. xx Happy reading **


	6. Chapter 6

Adam kissed me feverishly as he pulled me down the stairs into the cabin under the boat.

"You're dad?" I asked as Adam removed my shirt and started to kiss down my jaw.

"Sleeping at the bar." He mumbled against my collar. I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms. Removing our shoes we knelt on the single bed that was tucked into the corner of the room. Adam had his hands in my hair, pulling my lips towards his harshly. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, as i ran my hands down his hard chest. Pulling me underneath him, Adam slowly pulled my pajama pants down my legs. I kicked them the remainder of the way off, before drawing his lips back to mine. A small moan escaped my lips as he began to kiss a line down my torso. As Adam rolled me on top i unclasped the top button on his jeans. In one quick motion i was back underneath him with my hands trying to pull his jeans down. They were half way down his legs when Adam pulled them off the rest of the way. Adam's tongue slowly ventured into my mouth, fighting for dominance as he rolled me back on top to unclasp my bra. Removing it with ease, he flung it the floor. In no time at all Adam had was sucking on my left nipple, licking and biting it softly. My back arched with need as i ran my hands through his hair. It was pure electricity. Every kiss, every touch was static. Adam's hand stroked down my right side, cupping my leg to wrap it around his waist.

"Adam" I moaned as he slipped his fingers underneath my underwear.

"Yeess?" He asked seductively as he brought my breast back into his mouth.

"Do you.. have... something?" It was hard to keep my thoughts straight when my body was screaming out for his touch. His head nodded against my chest. Adam reached bellow the bed, fishing in his pockets when he froze. "What is it?" I asked stroking his back.

"I've got three missed calls." His voice was flat.

"From who?" I kissed his shoulder, trying to look around him to see.

"Diana."

...

"Oh my gosh Adam! Finally! I have been trying to reach you for half an hour." Diana sounded frantic on the phone, which Adam had on speaker.

"What's wrong?" Adam was looking at me, shaking his head as i tried to cover up my exposed breasts. He gave me a slight wink.

"I can't find Cassie. I went to go and see if she was ok, because i couldn't hear anything from her room. And when i went inside she wasn't there, and her car is gone, and she wont pick up her phone. Im really worried that..."

"Diana!" Adam said cutting her off. "I'm sure Cassie is fine, probably just couldn't sleep. She'll be home soon, but ill start looking for her now."

"So she isn't with you?" Adam gazed at me, before smiling wider. Trying to keep his voice even he responded "No. She's not with me."

"Maybe she's with Jake." Was all i heard before Diana ended the phone call. Adam and i sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I should probably get going." I said as i reached under the bed to grab my top.

"You don't have to." Adam wrapped his hands around my waist, twisting me around to face him. "We could call Diana back, and say that i found you. But given the time" Adam kissed my neck "of" and another kiss near my chin "night" this time he kissed my lips whilst tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. My eyes were shut, memorizing ever sensation. "You decided it would be better to just stay here. With me" I opened my eyes, and sighed.

"I wish i could, but i think she is already suspicious of my whereabouts. I should probably head back."

...

It was incredibly hard to draw myself away from the tiny room on Adam's boat. But i did, and as i made my way back into Diana's house i was bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been?" Diana threw her arms around me before i could close the door, pulling back to examine my face for any scratches. Her dad, after seeing i was ok, had gone back to bed.

"I couldn't sleep so i just went for a drive." I couldn't bring myself to look at her, as i began to reminisce on this evenings events.

"And you couldn't have left a note! Cassie i was so worried."

"She was with me." A voice called from behind us. As i turned to see who it was, i narrowed my glance. It was Jake. Just like clockwork moments later Adam showed up.

"I see you got home safely then Cassie. You had us all very worried." Adam had his concerned face on again, but the little twitch in his eye made me smile on the inside. It took everything i had not to laugh.

"Cassie was with Jake." Diana blurted, as Adam's face dropped.

"What can we say Diana" Jake walked towards us, where Diana still had her arms around me. "Cassie and I can't seem to get enough of each other. Especially..in the bedroom" He said lowering his voice. Over his shoulder i could see that Adam was steaming. Jake pulled me away from Diana and into his arms, crashing his lips against mine. As i broke the kiss i looked at Adam, trying to assure him that everything would be ok. If only i knew how to project thoughts with my mind.

"Is this true?" Diana asked looking at Adam briefly. I nodded slowly, still with my eyes on Adam. I let out a deep sigh.

"Jakes right! I can't seem to get enough of him." I smacked him on the chest hard.

"Well great!" Diana exclaimed, clearly calming down.

"You are more than welcome to stay Jake, especially given the time. And Adam you too if you'd like, no point in driving back at this hour. Cassie" She pulled me into her arms again "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't" I assured her as the air began to be squeezed out of my lungs. We all followed Diana up the stairs to our bedrooms. When we were outside Diana's bedroom door we all stopped.

"Adam you can sleep on the couch in my room, if you would like." I could sense the slight hint of hope in her voice. My hands curled into fists as she smiled sweetly at Adam.

"I think ill just sleep downstairs." He started matter of factly "It will be easier to sneak out in the morning."

"It is the morning. And tomorrow is Sunday. No need for sneaking out." Diana continued, but she sighed when she realized that Adam wasn't going to give her what she wanted. At least not tonight. "Well ok then. Cassie just don't be too loud." She cocked her head in Jake's direction "And make sure that Dad doesn't catch you in the morning." I nodded, trying not to scream. Adam walked down the stairs, as Diana closed the door to her bedroom. Jake followed me back to my room, turning on the light as i did. As soon as the door closed i slapped him as hard as i could across the face.

"What the fuck was that!" I was fuming, the lights began to flicker in the room.

"Try and calm down Cassie." Jake took a step forward, so i took a step back. Trying to regather my breathing. As soon as i was calm Jake continued in a lowered voice. "Don't think i am stupid Cassie, i know where you were tonight. And if anything you should thank me for keeping your secret."

"So you're going to be my cover? So that i can see Adam?" It didn't make any sense, why was Jake being extremely nice about all of this, especially since it involved Adam.

"I'm just a nice guy." I smacked him again on his chest, just this time not as hard. "And also, it means that i get to spend more time with you to figure out this dark magic thing. If the circle assumes we are dating, the feud between you, Diana and Adam will die down allowing everyone to like each other again. And especially making everyone work together. I guess half the time you will be with Adam, but when you sneak off in the middle of the night at least Diana will think you're not with him." My phone vibrated in my pocket. As i pulled it out it was from Adam.

_ADAM: _Everything ok? I'll come up there..

_ME: _Everything's fine. Get some sleep. Jake will be sleeping on the floor.

_ADAM:_ I don't like this.

_ME: I like you. Goodnight._

I placed my phone on the bedside table before climbing into bed, not before chucking Jake on of the blankets. Jake turned off the lights. I expected him to curl up on the floor or in one of the arm chairs, so i was surprised when the bed dipped because of his body wait. Too tired to argue, i let him stay there.

"If you touch me. I will hurt you." I harshly whispered. I only heard the soft sounds of a chuckle before the sandman took me under.


	7. Chapter 7

I buried myself under the blankets as the sun shone threw the open window. Letting out a small groan as i realized Jakes arms were around me. With all my might i pushed them off.

"What did i say about touching?" I whispered harshly at him, as my eyes were still closed.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." Jakes voice rang threw the empty room as he got out of bed "especially when you were all tucked up against my chest." My eyes wiped open to glare at Jake who was heading towards the bathroom with a wide grin displayed on his face. I did the most mature thing and threw one of my pillows at him. It hardly gained the effect i was looking for, because he just laughed as he shut the bathroom door. Moments later a small knock came from the bedroom door. Adam poked his head in.

"Good morning" He said as he slothed into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. My heart stopped for a split second at the sight of him. Even in the morning, with his hair all a mess, he was still gorgeous. I was still in bed as Adam placed his hands on either side of my body and found my lips.

"mm good morning" i said as our lips parted.

"Yes! Good morning" And just like that the blissful moment had past, once again because of Jake.

"You really have awful timing" Adam said threw gritted teeth. Jake cocked his head to the side with a smile.

"or perfect timing, if you think about it." Jake said. I rolled my eyes as i pushed myself out of bed.

"Breakfast?" I asked the two guys in my bedroom as i left to walk downstairs. Thankfully Diana was already in the kitchen with Fay.

"Morning." I said as i entered the kitchen with Jake and Adam close on my heels. Fay scowled at me as Jake entered.

"What are you doing here?" She directed the question at Jake, but couldn't figure out who to direct her death stare at. Me or him.

"I could ask you the same question." He flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Fay actually came over to see if Cassie was ok." Diana said as she placed a coffee pot on the kitchen table.

"Sure she did." Jake said pouring himself a cup. Fay's eyes narrowed at Jake.

"As a matter of fact i did." She turned to me "But now that i see she is more than ok, i can leave." I knew she was lying, but couldn't figure out why.

"Great! Because you are ruining the romance this morning." Jake sat back in his chair with a smug smile. I was hardly paying attention as Adam was smiling at me over Diana's shoulder. My heart was fluttering.

"Romance? Like you are capable of that Jake. You're idea of romance is a quicky behind the gym shed. Hardly romantic." She placed her hands on her hips as a defense. Jake was being such an ass this morning. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Sadly you are wrong, again." Jake ran a hand threw my hair, as i shuddered.

"Bullshit! Like Cassie would give into you."

"Fay!" Diana said, glaring at her to stop.

"Don't look so hurt Fay. Just because i couldn't commit to you, doesn't mean that i can't commit. Its about the right girl you know." And with that Fay let out her breath, which she had clearly been hanging onto for a while. She was fuming, but as she sighed i guess her anger slipped away. Or at least she hid it with skill.

"Well i'm happy for you two." She looked between us with a smile plastered on her face. "We will see how long this last's before Cassie gives in" She excused herself and left.

...

After the events of this morning it was nice to be alone with warm water flowing down my body. I heard the click of a door, but didn't let it faze me. The shower was soothing, and i loved the feeling of being clean. My bliss was short lived as Jake's voice rang from the other side of the shower curtain.

"You need some help in there?" My heart stopped, as i could see his shadow just inches away from me. Slowly i peered out from behind the curtain, only exposing my face.

"Get out Jake!" I wrapped the shower curtain around myself as i glared at him.

"But i like the view." He took a step closer.

"Don't you dare move another inch!" I was slipping in the shower as i tried to move backwards. "Not like you can see anything anyway." He raised a brow, as a slight smirk escaped from his lips. "Can you?" i could feel the rage building up inside of me. He just nodded. "JAKE!" The bathroom began to shudder.

"Hey, hey!" He placed his hands up in defense "Calm down."

"What is going on in here?" Adam barged through the bathroom door. He looked between Jake and I for a split second, before he soccer punched Jake.

...

Diana had given some ice to Adam, which he rested on his hand as Jake was nursing his jaw with another ice pack.

"What was going on up there?" Diana asked as she sat down next to me. I was clearly glaring at Jake.

"Nothing. I just stubbed my toe. It hurt like a son of a bitch." I didn't avert my gaze from giving the death stare to Jake.

"The whole house was shaking Cassie, it must have been more than you stubbing you're toe." I sighed. I was about to speak but Jake cut me off.

"I said something i shouldn't have and Adam just punched me in defending Cassie's honor." It was the truth after all, i'd have to give him that. But Adam didn't look pleased. Probably thought Jake was trying to play an angle. Diana looked at Adam with sadness in her eyes. She new it was possible.

"But that doesn't explain the shaking. That's a lot of force to mo.." Adam cut Diana off.

"I was going to actually go" Adam said as he started to stand from his chair "Dad needs help at the boathouse."

"I could help, if you needed me?" I asked, trying to let the hope in voice run under the radar. Adam shook his head.

"No. I'm good." Was he angry at me? As Adam left i followed him to the front door.

"You're not angry at me? Jake invaded my personal space, not the other way around." I touched him briefly on the arm.

"I'm not angry at you Cassie. I just don't.."

"You are jealous aren't you?" I couldn't help but smile.

"No i'm not." He wasn't looking at me, he so was.

"Mmmhmmm" I grabbed Adam's chin so that he would look at me.

"I just don't like that he is able to touch you in public. Maybe i'm a little jealous."

"I so knew it." We said our goodbyes, but as Adam was about to take a step out the front door i grabbed him to halt. "Witch hunters." My voice dropped low as i pulled him back into the house.

"Where?" He asked. I pointed to ground remembering what Jake had said about ash. They were trying to stop the use of our powers.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Now!" We ran back into the kitchen. As soon as the word hunters was voiced we all climbed into Adam's truck and started to speed away from Chance Harbor.

"Where do you think we are going?" Jake called from the back seat.

"What about Melissa and Fay?" Diana had her phone out and was ready to call them, before Jake snatched her phone out of her hand and chucked it out the window.

"It's probably tapped."

"They should be fine. We will find another way to contact them." Adam's voice was strained as he dogged cars.

"Where are we going?" I said placing a hand on his, retracting it as quickly as our skins touched.

"Out of town for a few days. Dad has got a cabin a few towns over. The witch hunters are closing in on us, we need to disappear for a few days. When it is safe Melissa and Fay will join us." It didn't look like this was up for discussion, even Jake didn't say a thing.

"And if they are following us?" I asked concerned.

"Their not. They wouldn't think we would leave Chance Harbor." Jake said quietly from the back. And that was it. It wasn't up for discussion. I was now to endure a few days even weeks with Jake, Adam and Diana. This was going to be just great.


	8. Chapter 8

The place was dusty. And dusty was using the word lightly. The small cottage had two rooms and one bathroom. A small living area which was shared with the kitchen. Adam's Dad's place was right by the lake, which i could imagine would be beautiful at sunset.

"So i guess girls in one bedroom and guys in the other?" Diana asked as she looked into each room. Jake draped his arm around me.

"Actually i was thinking Cassie and i should share a room, given we would be sneaking out to see each other anyway." Jake's voice sounded smug.

"That could work." Diana said cheerily looking at Adam. I removed Jakes arm.

"Nah. Girls in one and guys in the other sounds perfect." I pushed past Diana into what was now going to be our room, hoping to relieve the room of some dust. I was exhausted. It had taken almost five hours to get here, and Adam wouldn't let us stop. That reminded me that i needed to use the loo. When i was finished in the bathroom i ventured into the living room to find Adam, alone.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked as i watched Adam clean off the kitchen bench.

"They went to get firewood." He sounded displeased. I had missed something.

"This isn't going to be easy." I said as i placed a hand on top of his to stop the cloth from cleaning. Adam wrapped his hands around my waist.

"You're telling me. How am i supposed to touch you without them second guessing" Adam tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We could tell them the truth?" Adam cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you wanted to do that? Because of Diana."

"I know, but i can't stand Jake at the moment he is so.."

"Touchy." Adam said with a scowl. I smiled.

"Yes. Touchy." As if the fact that we were alone suddenly dawned on us, Adam lowered his head to capture my lips in his. The kiss turned urgent as Adam lifted me onto the counter. His lips skimmed my collar bone, as i wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled his shirt over his head, before he lifted me and carried us into one of the bedroom. The process was a bit of a blur, but i was now sitting on top of Adam as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands found the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

"We should.." His mouth found mine again, and as his tongue entered my mouth a small moan escaped from my lips. "probably" Adam released my lips, continue to kiss a pathway down my chest. My hands were in his hair, drawing him closer. As he flipped us over, so i was underneath him, Adam skillfully took my bra off. "Stop." I said through a moan, as Adam unclipped the first button on my jeans. His body froze.

"What is it?" His voice sounded ragged.

"If they walk in on us.." I said trying to catch my breath.

"They won't." He said undoing the zip on my pants. I placed my hand over his, to pause his efforts.

"They might. Then what would we do?"

"We could do this" He pointed to our bodies "All the time" He was smiling on of his wicked grins, the one that makes your heart melt. I knew that i wanted it too. I hated hiding us from my friends. And my head was the reason for all of my heart's mistakes.

"I agree with you. But if Diana walked in on us, it would be more than an 'oh their together.'" Adam sighed and rolled off of me to lay beside my head.

"I know you're right. I just.."

"I know." I rolled onto my side to stare down at him. "But.." My sentence was short lived as the banging of the front door startled us. As quickly as i could i re-assembled my clothing. Unfortunately for Adam his shirt was still in the kitchen.

...

Diana didn't seem to question it. Adam said he spelt some chemical's on his shirt when he was cleaning and it started to burn. Jake offered him his jacket, which Adam reluctantly took. Jake had gotten some firewood, and Diana had found a small market where she had managed to purchase some food with the money she had in her wallet. We decided that we would drive as far away as we could from our current location to contact Fay and Melissa. It would be the safest option. Of course they wouldn't be able to join us for a while for the fear of being followed. But they were told to talk to their parents. Everyone needed to be aware that the witch hunters were in town. Even the elders. We were all extremely tired and ventured to bed rather early. Unfortunately despite my body telling me to sleep, my mind was keeping me awake. I sneaked out of the bedroom, trying not to wake Diana who was sound asleep. I found Jake in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"Want a bowl?" He whispered as i sat next to him. I nodded. Jake rose from his seat to pour me a bowl.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me the cereal. "Why are you still up?" I asked as i took a mouthful of cereal.

"Adam snores." I slapped him on the arm.

"No he doesn't"

"And you would know this how?" He asked, but i knew he regretted the question as i shrugged.

"You two haven't? Have you?" Jake was getting way to personal.

"That it is any of your business, but no."

"How come? You too clearly have some weird connection thing going on." I was shoveling cereal into my mouth, but almost spat when he finished speaking.

"Jake!"

"I'm just saying." He started with a shrug "Its electric between you two, a guy can't compete with that."

"Jake." My voice was softer now.

"I'm not giving up you know. I'll fight for you, maybe nor fairly, but i will. You two may have electricity but we have fireworks." And with that he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. His touch was incredibly warm, as i leant into his hand.

"You should stop touching me."

"Why? Because you enjoy it?" He ran his thumb softly over my lips, as he began to lean in closer.

"No,..i" i couldn't find the words to fend him off.

"You my Cassie like me." His lips were inches away from mine now.

"No." I placed a hand against his chest to push him away. "I'm with someone else, and you should stop messing with my head." I moved away, closing the door to Diana and my bedroom slowly. My heart was racing, and i felt like i had cheated even though nothing had happened. But i wanted it to, because i like him. Shit! I had feelings for Jake.

...

The woods behind the cottage were beautiful. Before anyone was up i creeped out of the house to collect some firewood. There was no central heating in the cottage anyway. I had been walking for twenty minutes, at least, when i could feel someone following me. Bracing my self to run, i heard a crack of a twig behind me. Dropping the wood i had already collected i started to run in a zig zag pattern. Two hands wrapped around my waist and pushed me up against a tree. Bracing myself for the end, i was surprised when lips touched mine. My eyes flung open, it was Jake. He just smiled as i pushed him off of me.

"You scared the shit out of me Jake!"

"And you though running was your best way of escape?" Jake shook his finger in front of me as he placed an arm behind my head, leaning into me.

"You need to back up" I let out a small moan, as Jake pressed his hips into mine.

"Are you sure you want that?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and pushed him off again, trying to get out of his embrace but he pressed me back up against the tree again pushing his lips against mine. I pushed him away with full force.

"Just don't, Jake please?" '

"I try to stay away from you, but i can't. And i know that you feel it too." I nodded slowly as tears were building up in my eyes. His eyes were open when he kissed me again, making sure that i wouldn't push him away. And i didn't. My lips began to move with his, and my body relaxed into the tree behind me as his lips found my neck. Quickly he dragged me underneath him, on the forrest floor. His hand skimmed up my thigh to rest on the top of my jeans. Jake undid the first button as he brought his lips back to mine. His lips were hard against mine, then gentle.

"Cassie!" Adam's voice rang threw the trees. As the sound reached my ears i pushed Jake off of me, doing up my jeans. I brushed the leaves from the ground off of my body, watching Jake as he rose from the ground. He reached a hand out to me but i took a step back.

"Don't." I said firmly. Adam appeared threw the trees. He was worried.

"I didn't know what had happened to you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, looking me over to see if there was any damage. Adam pulled a leave out of my hair, as he looked at Jake. "What happened here?" His voice was harsh as he glared at Jake.

"I slipped." I interrupted, before Jake could speak. "I was lucky that Jake found me, must have hit my head or something. Right Jake?" I turned to look at Jake who had sadness in his eyes. He nodded.

"She's a cluts that one, you should keep a closer eye on her. Who know's what she might get up to."

**Hey readers :) I love getting you're reviews, so keep them coming. xx Happy reading**


	9. Chapter 9

"How's your head?" Adam asked, as he took the cold compress from my hand.

"Much better." I said with a smile. The guilty feelings i was having about the forrest's previous events, seem to diminish every time Adam is near. Jake plays on my weaknesses, i know that now. "I think we should tell Diana." I blurted out, again.

"Tell Diana what?" Diana walked into the kitchen ringing her hair out with a towel.

"Did you just have a cold shower?" Jake asked as he walked into the room "Kinky." Diana scowled.

"Yes. Because there is no central heating, it was fine. At least i am clean." She said, looking Jake up and down. "Any way, what did you want to tell me?" I stood up from my chair, deciding that it should be Diana who sitting down not me. But she remained standing.

"Its just that Adam and I..." I began, bumbling like an idiot.

"We've been seeing each other." Adam stated, as he stood next to me taking my hand. Diana looked between us, before sighing deeply.

"I know." She said taking a seat.

"You do?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"Your not the most devious couple. And honestly I could see how you cringed when Jake would touch you. Your weren't fooling anyone." Diana ran a hand through her hair, untangling some of the nots.

"And your not upset?" I tried to keep my voice even as i sat down across from her.

"I'm upset that you two just didn't tell me. But i know why you didn't." Diana looked up at Adam giving him a soft smile. "I'm just glad that there aren't anymore secrets." I couldn't help but look at Jake, who was trying to avoid eye contact with me. He knew that i had felt the spark, and it pained me to think that if Adam hadn't intervened then something regrettable could have happened. I like Jake, it was undeniable. But i was falling in love with Adam.

"So anyone up for a boring board game?" Jake said as he walked over to the fireplace, dragging off a dusty box.

...

"And that will be $265, kind sir." Jake said as he placed the monopoly car back down in front of him. Adam looked down at his money.

"I think i'm a bit short." He said as he handed Jake the rest of his money.

"Here." I handed Adam a $100 note, to give to Jake.

"I don't think you are aloud to do that." Diana said with a smirk.

"I agree with her." Jake said pointing to Diana "I guess thats a forfeit then Adam." Adam furrowed his eyebrows at Jake.

"Mmm it seems that way." I took this opportunity to let out a fake yawn.

"Gosh is that the time, i'm exhausted. All this fake money and properties. Too much math." I said starting to pack up my money.

"I agree." Diana said, as she started to help.

"So does this mean i win?" Jake said slyly.

"If it makes you feel better about yourself then yes." Adam said, abruptly.

"It does." Jake smirked. It didn't take long to pack up the game. Diana disappeared to get ready for bed, and Adam had ventured out to get firewood. I had volunteered to join him, but he didn't want me to catch a cold. I was brushing my teeth when Jake entered and locked the door behind him.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked, after i had rinsed my mouth.

"Shhh" Jake said as he approached me, backing me up against the bathroom counter. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely confused. My act was flawed.

"You know what." Jake said as he place his hands on either side of the counter, so i was trapped underneath him.

"There isn't anything to talk about Jake. It was a laps of judgment on my part. It meant nothing." I moved his arm aside and started to walk towards the door. Jake grabbed me, turning me around so my back was up against the wall.

"You can't say that what happened meant nothing. I felt your heart race as i kissed you" His voice had lowered now "I felt your desire as i unbuttoned your pants. I.." The sound of my hand contacting Jakes face echoed in the tiled bathroom.

"It meant nothing. Let it go Jake." I said sternly. Jake was rubbing his face, as he looked at me sadly.

"You haven't slept with Adam yet have you?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Why ask the question when you already know the answer Jake?"

"Because it means i still have time."

...

"The fire looks great Adam." I said as i sat down next to him, in front of it. The warmth of the fire was comforting, as the flames shadows danced across the walls. As if the realization that we were finally alone dawned on us, i grabbed Adam by the shirt pulling his lips to fine. The kiss turned urgent rather quickly as we removed each others tops. Slowly, he began to kiss down my torso as he fondled my left breast. When he reached the top of jeans, it was as though he ripped them off. Exposing my pink underwear. I pulled his lips back to mine as i straddled him. I ran my hands down his chest as, Adam's fingers undid my bra.

"I think.." I threw my head back as Adam brought his mouth to my breasts "We should..."

"Stop?" Adam asked as i returned my gaze to him.

"No." I placed another kiss on his lips. "I was going to say move." Adam looked at me questionably.

"What! I don't think that any of us really want to get splinters in our ass, from this wooden floor."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good point." Adam picked me up, but before he took a step he froze. "There isn't any place for us to go." He was right. Jake was in one room and Diana was in the other. It wasn't really a question of who to wake up, no one. It would be equally as embarrassing.

"So splinters in the ass then?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Must admit, not really ideal." I pouted. "Don't worry Cassie, this.." He placed his hands on either side of my face "Will happen."

"Gosh! Could you put some clothes on." It was Diana, who had just covered her eyes with her hand. Thank God for the darkness, because I had blushed a crimson red.

"Sorry, sorry." hurriedly I threw my top back on. Adam handed me my bra which I grasped in my hands. "Was just about to go to bed anyway." I gave Adam an apologetic look before rushing into Diana and my bedroom. Before I closed the door I saw Jake standing in his doorway across the hall. He didn't say anything, and I could barley read his expression as I closed the door.

Sleepless nights were a bitch. Too many things were running through my mind. You would have hoped that it may have been the witch hunters that were closing in on us, but it wasn't. It was two boys. I knew I was in love with Adam, I had been since the first time I saw him. But now that I had gotten what I wanted, it just didn't seem enough. And then there was Jake, who creeped up on me like a sexy being. Cheating on Adam was wrong, but I couldn't be without him.

"Are you going to get up at all today?" Diana asked as she ran a comb through her hair. I threw a pillow over my head, to block the sunlight.

"I wasn't planning on it." I moaned into the fabric. Throwing the pillow off of my head Diana chuckled at my expression.

"Do we need to talk about what I walked in on last night?" I thought I had forgotten.

"I'm sorry that you walked in on.."

"No, no. Don't apologize. I was talking more about the actual act, rather than who it was with."

"Oh." I frowned, not really understanding what she was getting at.

"Have you done it before?" Diana was putting her earrings in, talking like this was the most common topic amongst the girl who her ex left her for.

"No." It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't. And here I was about to sleep with two guys. "Shit, no I haven't. Did Adam even have a .."

"I'm sure he did." Diana said with a smirk. "He was always prepared." Great! He would probably compare me with beautiful Diana. Or if it was Jake, then with Fay. And we all know how frisky Fay is. Why am I thinking about Jake? "Look." Diana sat down on the edge of my bed. "Don't think too much about it. I know that there is a lot of things going on at the moment, but you and Adam should take as much time together as you can. Who knows what will happen." Diana smiled, before leaving me to get dressed. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." It was Adam.

"Good morning." He said with a sexy smile, as he kissed me softly on the lips. I melted.

"Good morning."

"Fay and Melissa should be here soon."

"There not going to be followed are they?"

"No, no. There not going to get here until tomorrow. They'll be taking a very long detour." To try and lose the witch hunters I guessed.

"So what are our plans for today?" Adam wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wish we could spend the whole day together, but Diana and I are going to try and contact the Elders."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because the witch hunters are a lot more concerned with you being dead than any of us."

"Why can't you stay here?" I squeezed him gently "Instead of Jake."

"We are going to go and see Diana and my grandparents, they aren't necessarily fond of Jake. Plus you need someone to protect you."

"Are you ok with this?" I raised one eyebrow.

"No of course not, but it needs to be done. And Diana said she will sleep on the couch tonight so..." I couldn't help but smile.

"So get going then. The faster you leave, the faster you'll get back." I dragged his lips back to mine before he left.

"So I guess its just you and me today then." Jake said as he came to stand next to me. I was waving to Adam and Diana as the drove off.

"It seems that way."

"I wonder what kind of mischief we can get up to?"

"Don't touch me Jake."

**Hey readers :) It has been forever, and I miss you guys and girls. Let me know what you think of this chapter...I think I might actually be leaning towards Jake and Cassie..who knows xx happy reading **


	11. Chapter 11

"I am serious Jake." I moved behind the kitchen bench to turn the coffee pot on, as two arms circled around my waist. "Don't touch me." I unclasped his hands, as I felt his body lean into me.

"Don't deny it Cas, you and I have this unspoken connection." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, at his words. His lips softly caressed my neck as a thrill ran through my body. I quickly turned around placing a hand against his chest to push him away.

"Adam isn't even gone five minutes and your already trying to sleep with me?" I said, raising my left eyebrow.

"I figured we didn't want to waist anytime." He said smugly, as a smirk spread across his lips.

"You are so full of yourself." I tried to rush past him, but he grabbed my waist leaning into me against the bench.

"Maybe." Jake turned his head to either side. "And I know that I am over stepping.." His voice dropped to a whisper as my eyes found his lips.

"You can say that again." I managed to murmur. He was messing with my head, and there was a part of me; a building part, that wanted my current desire to take over. It was stupid of me in the woods, he had caught me at a bad moment. Completely worried about our futures, as he said those sweet things to me. I didn't like him, but I wanted him. "No." I said firmly moving out of his grasp and started heading towards one of the bedrooms.

"Don't act like we are a mistake Cas." His voice called as I slammed the bedroom door.

I found a book in one of the dusty draws in the bedroom. It was something about a princess and a dragon. To be honest I wasn't paying much attention, I just needed something to distract myself with until Adam would come back. Everything would be ok, I assured my self. We would find a way to defeat the witch hunters, and find my father. I hadn't noticed the sky change until a soft knock came at the door.

"You can honestly piss off Jake, I'm not leaving this room." I rolled onto my back, wrapping my arms under a pillow.

"Not even for choc-chip cookies?" I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was smiling. Screw him! I got out of bed for the cookies. What can I say? I was freaking hungry. I slowly rose from the bed, and as I unlocked the door I was greeted with a smug Jake.

We ate in silence, as I dunked the cookies into my milk.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Jake said breaking the silence.

"Are you going to turn what I say into something sexual involving our bodies joined in some way?" I asked not looking at him. He let out a deep sigh.

"Listen Cas." When I wouldn't look at him he continued. "I like you. I shouldn't have to spell it out like this, but I do. And it sucks that you are with Adam, who is a decent guy despite being a snooty nosed prick."

"Jake!" He just shrugged.

"I'm not going to deny my feelings for you Cassie." He moved to sit next to me, moving my chair so that I was facing him.

"I have a boyfriend Jake." My gaze met his as I slammed the cookie I was eating onto the bench.

"We don't have to tell him." At this I moved away.

"So what you're saying is that you have feelings for me, but you only want to act on them because I have a boyfriend." I folded my arms against my chest, as I narrowed my gaze.

"Thats not what.."

"Oh I'm sorry! You only get hot for me when you think there is a risk we might get caught. Gosh Jake! You really know how to make a girl feel great about herself." Sarcasm was dripping from my every word. To my surprise Jake didn't say anything in response to my fuming rant. He rose from his seat and within a few steps closed the distance between us capturing my lips in his. I tried to push him away.

"Just shut up." He whispered as he kissed me deeply, lifting me up to sit on the bench. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist drawing him closer, as he removed my shirt and bra. I knew this was wrong, but it felt so good as I ran my hands down his now naked chest. My hands ran through his hair, dragging his lips closer to mine. I was inhaling his scent, encompassing my body with his. His fingers found the button on my jeans, unclasping them so that I could pull them off. Jakes lips skimmed my breast, sucking my nipple into his mouth. I brought his lips back to mine, sucking in his lower lip as a loud moan escaped from his mouth. I unbuckled his belt, pulling it off his jeans. Soon returning to unzip his fly as he pushed his body closer to mine. I could feel him through the fabric of his pants, pulsing. Jake pushed his pants down, stepping out of them.

"You have a...?" I asked through ragged breath. He nodded pulling out the condom and placing it on his member as I flung my panties towards the ground. Jake held onto my body, slightly leaning me back as I wrapped my legs around his waist again. "Jake.." Was all I managed as he slid into him. His hands gripped my hips, lifting me slightly as he pushed further in. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of him as he began to move slowly. His gaze found mine, watching me as our bodies pulled each other closer. His lips captured mine as he began to move faster. Driving into me I pulled him closer, as sounds of pleasure escaped from our mouths with our release.

His sweaty forehead lent against mine, as he kissed me softly. Slowly we disentangled ourselves from each other, never releasing eye contact as we redressed ourselves.

"You were a.." His voice was soft as the dim light from the living room shone against his face.

"Virgin..." I nodded, zipping up my jeans.

"Was I..?"

"No." I shook my head. He didn't hurt me. Jake step towards me, his hand resting underneath my chin as he kissed me lovingly. His touch was intimate. Despite the need radiating from our bodies, the sex was intimate. Loving.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly wrapping his arms around me and dragging me to rest my head on his chest. I could feel the tears building, but I wouldn't let them flow. It would be a punch in the gut to Jake. I had just slept with him, but I knew I was in love with Adam.

I took a long bath. It had taken me almost half an hour to boil all the water so I was going to enjoy it as long as I could. Jake had gone to get some firewood, and I hadn't heard from Adam. As panic stretched my body, I reached for my phone dialing his number,

"Hey babe, sorry I haven't managed to check in on you yet Diana and I ran into a rough patch with my grandparents." Adam sounded tired.

"Is everything ok?" I sat up quickly, letting a small puddle of water form on the tiled floor.

"There dead." I couldn't help but hold my breathe.

"Adam..." I said slowly.

"I can't wait to see you Cassie, I need to see you." I pushed my hand against my forehead, drowning in my guilt as he swiftly changed the subject. I knew that we would talk about this when he got home.

"I miss you Adam. When will you be home?"

"In a few hours."

Soft arms wrapped around my body, as lips lightly pressed against my shoulder. It was Adam. I sunk deeper into his chest, locking my fingers with his.

"mmm you smell good." He whispered through the darkness. I turned over in the bed, to face him.

"I'm sorry.." Adam knew that I was referring to his grandparents. He lowered his head to kiss me softly on the lips. Our lips entangled with each others, as lovers do. Lovingly and with gentle care.

"I'll get the witch hunters back for what they have done." He spoke softly, through the silence of the bedroom. I ran my hand down his arm, as his legs mixed with mine.

"We all will."

I awoke in the arms of the man I knew I loved. He softly slept, as I disentangled myself from hime. I didn't know what time it was, but the sun was just rising so it was still early. I tiptoed into the kitchen to find a sleep Jake.

"Morning." I managed through a whisper as I poured my self a cup of coffee. He looked me up an down, his eyes lingering on my disheveled hair.

"Did you and Adam have a sweet reunion?" Jealousy flared across his eyes.

"Yes. But not in the sense you are thinking." I said smoothly, as I stirred sugar into my coffee. I didn't sleep with Adam last night, mainly because what would it say about me as a person. I cheated on my boyfriend, bad, and then because I was feeling guilty I slept with him for the first time? I don't think so. It wouldn't have been special, and it most certainly wouldn't have been right. I convinced myself last night that the Jake and I thing, never happened nor would ever happen again. I loved Adam, my body would just have to get the memo.

"Is there any point in asking about us?" He said softly moving closer.

"It was a one time thing, we were both anxious over the witch hunters and found comfort in each other..." I said quickly avoiding his eyes.

"Really?" Jake said cocking an eyebrow. "So the fact that your V-card has now been cancelled meant nothing in your actions last night. If you wanted to be with Adam you would have waited."

"Why do you care?" My voice turned snarky. "Aren't I just another notch in your belt. Now that you've screwed me you are over me? The infatuation of what isn't yours has gone?" Jakes hands twisted into fists, quickly releasing. I placed my coffee on the bench, raising my head to find Jakes hands on either side of my body.

"Last night meant something. You mean something. This..." He kissed me deeply, making my body shiver. "Means something."

"Urkhm.." A female voice called from behind us. I pushed Jake off as we turned to face Fay.

**Gosh its been long :( But i've missed you and have my creative juices flowing again. Whhhhaaaat Jake and Cassie? You say? Every good story needs a love triangle, right? xx Happy Reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Time froze, like actually stopped. Or at least I wished it did, and I miraculously had a universal remote with the ability to reverse time. Faye stood with her hands on her hips and a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't understand why you had to pack so many shoes, Faye." Melissa's voice rang through the room as she entered holding a large duffle bag. "We are on the lamb, not heading towards a Miss. Universe convention." She turned to look at Faye, and as her brows furrowed she turned to look and Jake and I...who were still awfully close. I slipped out of his arms heading over to give Melissa a hug.

"I'm so glad that you got here safely." I said, as I circled my arms around her.

"Yeah, looks like we got here just in time." Faye said looking Jake up and down. Maybe if I refused to acknowledge what she just walked in on, then maybe I could pretend it never happened. Adam came into the room, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey." He said with a smile greeting Faye and Melissa, as he wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me to his chest. Faye's smirk grew wider. Fudge-muffin!

...

"You were up early." Adam said as he kissed me softly on the cheek. We had just spent the last half hour catching Melissa and Faye up on our next course of action, which at the moment was nothing concrete. They swore that they hadn't been followed, taking extra care when stopping for petrol and snacks to not be picked up on any cameras. Who knew how far the witch hunters webs would reach.

"Couldn't sleep." I murmured, as I lent my head against his warm chest.

"Well maybe we could do something later that would ensure you are extremely tired after." I strained my neck to look at him, with a smile on my face.

"mmm, what did you have in mind?" Adam lent his head, hovering over my lips.

"I'll show you a little now" he whispered against my lips.

"Please no sex talk in the kitchen." Diana waltzed in, placing some bread in the toaster. "Some of us have to eat."

"Exactly. Gosh you two! The kitchen is incredibly unsanitary to do the nasty in." Faye smirked as she sat down at the counter. I needed to talk to her, but not until I had spoken to Jake. Who was surprisingly absent from the mornings activities.

"Like you are picky when it comes to where." Jake's voice called from the bedroom.

"Stop it!" Melissa yelled a little too loudly as she placed her coffee cup in the sink. "I have had to listen to Faye's not so indiscreet sex capades for days now. No more, never again." She said as she shook her head, letting her brown hair fall into her eyes. "Or I swear i'll never be able to eat meat again."

"OH ewwwww, Faye!" Diana scowled at her. She just shrugged.

"Well i'm bored, whats there to do around here besides gather dust?" Faye looked around the room, frowning at its dullness.

"I think that we should maybe strategize, we have to go back to Chance Harbour. Cassie's dad might hold the answers." Adam added, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Jake walked into the room, his hair still damp from his shower. He gaze wandered over me, landing on Adam's hand. His face went blank.

"Orrrrrr" Faye stood with a wide grin, reaching into her bag "We could play truth or dare...with tequila?"

"Its not even noon yet, and we have to go and get firewood. Let alone figure out what we are going to be eating tonight. And I think Adam is right, maybe a strategy isn't the worst thing to have right now." Diana said with a sigh.

"Ok." Faye clasped her hands together, and placed them under her chin. "What about...Melissa and Jake go and get firewood. Diana you and Cassie go and find some food, and Adam and I will strategize?" I couldn't deal with leaving Adam and Faye alone, it wouldn't take much for her to slip up and tell him what she had saw, or was about to see.

"I'll stay here with you Faye. I know where the glasses are, and I always come up with better plans in an alcoholic state." I piped up, receiving a glare from Jake. Which I returned with full force.

"Better yet why don't you, me and Cassie get firewood. And Diana, Melissa and Jake go and get food." Adam mentioned, tossing his keys to Diana.

"Sounds like a plan." Diana interrupted before Faye could contest.

"Regroup in an hour or so."

...

The fire was burning wildly, dancing shadows across Adams face as I brought his lips to mine. The kiss soon turned feverish, as his hands clasped my chin drawing me closer. I could feel the rush down to my toes, my body wanting to be closer.

"Honey where ho..." Jake's voice broke off as he took in my current position. My legs straddling Adam on the couch. I saw the hurt cross his face, before Melissa pushed her way through the door.

"Could you move your ass Jake, its freezing out there and I don't have enough body fat to keep me warm." She ushered in holding a large box.

"How much food did you get?" Adam asked, as he moved me off of his body to help.

"Enough to feed a small army." Diana said, muttering a thank you as he lifted the box from her arms.

"I'm making pasta." Jake called as he lit the stove. "Any objections can go hungry."

"Is it safe to come out now?" Faye said, as she walked into the kitchen with her hand over her eyes.

"You didn't have to hide out in your room Faye." Adam said, as he started to unpack the boxes. He tossed me the pasta, which I handed to Jake. He didn't look at me.

"Oh right, because I would have preferred to sit and listen to Cassies groans. Ah no thank you." My eyes glared at her, as Diana shuffled uncomfortably.

"I weren't groaning." I said as I folded my arms across my chest. Faye rose her left eyebrow. "I wasn't groaning!" I almost shouted. Adam just laughed, so I slapped him on the arm.

"Only a little bit Cas." He said brushing a flyaway hair behind my ear. Faye was just causing trouble. Any moment I got alone with her she would divert the conversation onto something else. What was she playing at?

...

Jake made amazing pasta! It was to die for, like literally. If I was to only ever eat one food for the rest of my life that would be it. And I told him just as much, that earn't me a shrug.

"Time for truth or dare!" Fayes voice rang out in rather a tune, as she grabbed the bottle of tequila taking a large swig.

"Hold your horses Bessy." Melissa said as she placed a few glasses in front of us all.

"Come on Melissa, this isn' t the only bottle." Of course it wasn't. "So the rule is, if you pass you drink. If you don't do the dare, you drink. If your truth is a lie..."

"You drink. We get it." Jake mentioned sternly.

"What a broody boy." Faye swayed, as she sat down in our circle. I had mentioned to Adam earlier in the day whether or not we should separate. I felt like sitting ducks just waiting here. He assured me that we weren't waiting, we were regrouping. And that our power came from our numbers. Apart we were at our weakest. "So who wants to go first?" She pointed her finger around the circle.

"I'm not sure I want to play." Diana said, as she poured some tequila into her cup.

"Don't be a party pooper Di. Unless you have something to hide?" Faye smiled wickedly.

"Lets just get this over and done with."

"Truth or dare, Faye?" Melissa asked, as her eyes glazed over due to the tequila. We had been playing for a good half hour, and I was as good as drunk.

"Dare." Faye responded certainly.

"I dare you.." Melissa thought for a second "To run outside naked."

"Its like zerio degrees outside Melissa." Diana's face frowned in worry. "She'll catch a cold."

"Phmph." Faye scoffed. "No concern needed princess." And with that Faye stripped off as my hand found Adam's eyes. She gave one quick wink to Jake before running outside. She was out there for maybe five seconds before rushing back in shivering. "I won't be doing that again."

"I need some water." I said in between my giggles. Rising to my feet, a faltered a little and relied upon Jake's shoulder to steady myself. Assuring Adam I was fine, moved towards the kitchen followed closely by Jake.

"Having fun?" His voice was low so that only I could hear. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and placed it underneath the faucet.

"As much fun as someone can have when they feel guilty." I stated without thinking first. But Jake seemed to brush the comment off.

"You feel guilty." Or not. His hand gently grazed mine, as my body shivered. It seemed to be having that reaction lately. Like electricity pulsing from my skin, at the slightest contact.

"Its your turn Cassie!" Faye shouted from the living room." I moved away from Jake, heading back to the circle.

"Lay it on me, then." I said, as I took a sip of water.

"Truth or dare?" She asked, a small grin spreading across her lips. "And lets keep in mind that your last one was a truth, so therefore by default..."

"Dare then." Adam placed his arm over my shoulder, as I leaned into his chest.

"Kiss Jake." I tried desperately not to show any reaction, but her smugness didn't go undetected. "Is there a problem." I looked at Adam.

"You don't have to." He said softly, but I wanted to. That was the problem. Just not like this. Not with Adam here. My head was messing with my heart, and the alcohol was not helping.

"Don't be a wuss Cas, Adam doesn't mind. And any way don't you owe him a kiss after Jake pretended to be you bf." Was this what it all was about.

"Faye.." Jake said sternly. Before she could retort I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing is lips against mine. The room grew silent as our bodies erupted with passion. A dark, unyielding passion that was different to Adams touch. I broke away, as a slow clap broke through my senses.

"There. Did you prove your point?" I asked trying to act like it didn't bother me.

"And what point would that be Cassie?"

...

"Are you seriously concerned with this, right now." I could hear Jake in the kitchen whispering low to Faye.

"Its some meaningless fun Jake. Don't get your panties all in a twist. Why do you care so much anyway? You only get obsessed over challenges, and by the look of things this morning you had already concurred that one." Her voice turned mocking. I was leaning up against the wall in the bedroom, full stealth like. Maybe when all of this was over I could be the next Nancy Drew. If this didn't all blow up in face that is.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Jake was getting angry.

"No, you don't know what you are talking about Jake. You are not capable of deeper emotions."

"Just not with you Faye." I could here the slap through the wall. It would have stung.

"Fuck you, Jake."

"You already have." I could hear footsteps near the bedroom door, as I quickly scrambled to the other side of the room. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." I murmured, as Jake poked his head in.

"You have a moment?" I nodded. Jake closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed across from mine. He ran a hand through his hair, stressed. "Have you told Adam?"

"What! No, it would crush him." I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging my knees.

"So your just going to forget?"

"If only I could." A soft smile tugged at his lips. "Not in that way." I said throwing a pillow at him, he caught it in one hand. We let silence dawn on us. "You were right."

"About?" He asked, lifting his head.

"We shouldn't be concerned with this right now."

"You heard that?" He cocked his head to one side. I pointed to the walls.

"Thin walls." Scowling he rose, but I was too quick and I grabbed his wrist. To my surprise he flung us around placing my back up against the wall. My body was tingling at his closeness, my fingers itching to run down his body.

"I know that you feel it too." He breathed softly against my neck, as he placed small kisses along my collarbone.

"I..." My head was going fuzzy.

"Meet me."

"What?" I could barely register what he was saying, as his hands rose up my sides.

"You know where." He kissed me briefly before leaving me flustered on the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

If things were simpler in my life, I probably wouldn't have slept with Jake. And yes on some level I understand that it was a horrible decision, or that it didn't make any sense for me to do so when I so obviously love Adam. Right now I'm convincing myself that nothing happened, that he has no hold over me. And more importantly that I feel comfortable in Adam's arms.

I was watching the clock with fierce intensity, as Adam's chest rest gently against my back with one arm draped over my body. But my heart was thundering in my chest, gaining pace as I heard the front door open and Jake's slow footsteps creep through the cabin. By me staying in would he realize that I wasn't going to pursue our secret sex capaedes? Then another set of footsteps caught my attention. I stood up straight so quickly that Adam rolled of the bed. He was rubbing his head as I placed my finger to my lips shushing him to just listen. His ear cocked to the side towards the door. I could see the register of the numerous footsteps.

"They found us." I whispered. In a rush Adam grabbed my hand hauling me towards the window on the other side of the wall. Pushing it open, the cold air brushed past us making our hair fall backwards.

"You need to get as far away as possible." Adam brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, staring into my eyes.

"Are you freaking serious, who knows how many of them are here. Or even if the witch hunters have actually found us." Just as the last words left my mouth the bedroom door slammed open.

"I take that back." I began looking at the familiar face of one of the witch hunters. "They definitely found us."

...

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little love birds just about to fly from the nest." I couldn't remember his name as the witch hunter walked slowing into the room, but it was probably something like Mitchel, or bitchel...maybe just bitch. I let out a soft chuckle, stopping as the hunters gaze narrowed onto mine. "What's so funny tiny witch?"

"Oh nothing." I said with a shrug. "Just that you thought you'd beat two full powered witches. I'm just saying" I began to shake my finger at him "Rookie mistake don't you think, Adam." Adam nodded.

"Especially when I am getting really good at playing with fire." Adam clicked his fingers on his right hand, just as a small flame emerged at his fingertips. The hunter took a step back, before rushing us. But Adam was too quick, and as I grabbed his hand the hunter caught a light crumbling into a pile of ashes.

"Well thats new." I said, quickly squeezing Adam's hand.

"Lets go and find the others."

We ran into the living room, jumping over the charcoaled mess. Everyone appeared to be safe, another dead body off to the side.

"They didn't put up much a fight." Diana said cautiously. "Almost as though they were a distraction for something"

"Or maybe they were testing our power." Faye suggested with a shrug. "Seeing what the enemy could do?"

"I'm just not sure how they found us...We covered our tracks and its only been a few days." Melissa leant against the couch, running her hand through her hair.

"I agree." Diana said "It doesn't make much sense."

All of our muscles tensed as the front door swung open, and a rushing Jake ran in. He stopped looking over the faces in the room until he found me. I could see his breathing start to even.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked, with a hint of hostility.

"I needed some fresh air. Clear my head and all that." Jake said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Is that what the men are calling it these days." Faye said, not merely above a whisper. I narrowed my gaze in her direction.

"What did they want?" Jake asked, finally averting his gaze to the rest of the room.

"We're not sure." I said, sighing deeply. "It's just strange that they were rather easy to get rid of."

"Either way we need to focus on getting out of..." Before Adam could finish a large explosion came from the outside. Through the open door we could see at least twenty hunters approaching the cabin.

"We need to split and regroup." Faye shouted, as she pushed us all towards the back of the cabin.

"Or we could stay and fight." Jake said as he touched Melissa's arm, making a small tornado appear just above his palm.

"There are too many of them Jake" Melissa said, dragging her arm away. "We would all end up getting killed." I large chunk of celling fell from the roof landing a few feet away from us.

"They're going to burn the house down!" Faye screamed, "We have to get out of here now!" We all made a run for it, starting by climbing through the window that Adam had opened in our bedroom. It wasn't really a question of who separated with whom, we all just ran. I could feel them checking the probably now rubbled house, and realizing that we weren't there. And my mind couldn't help but jump to the possibility that we were heading into another trap. But In a matter of seconds my face planted with the ground, as my foot began to ache where it had been caught on an uprooted tree.

"Cassie" I could hear Jake yelling my name as my vision began to clear. I was seeing multiple of him, swerving and diving in front of my face. His words were not clear, but as he hands lifted me into his arms I knew two things. 1. My foot was most likely broken, and 2. The witch hunters were chasing me, not the circle.


	14. Chapter 14

I knew that Jake was running as fast as he could, but it still wasn't fast enough. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded. Placing me on my feet, I leant into him in order to keep the pressure off of my foot.

"You seem to always draw unwanted attention." Jake said with a smirk, as he placed his hand around my waist to keep me standing.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately too." They emerged from the forest slowly, circling us. "Don't make me do it!" I screamed at them all, as I turned my head.

"You can't hurt us witch." One of the men said, as he began to draw an ash circle around us. "You'll burn before the end of the night."

"Riighhtt." I began, "well we'll see about that."

"I'm not really sure that bating them is the best course of action." Jake whispered sternly.

"Why? Because pleading for mercy would be more effective. I'm going to kill each and everyone of them." I whispered back. "Did you hear that! I'm going to kill everyone of you!" I yelled, so that the hunters could all hear.

"You're no where near the circle Cassie, give us your best shot." Eben emerged from the woods, a dagger glinting in his right hand.

"I'll take that wager Eben." Before the circle of ash was able to be complete, I focused on alighting it. Jake caught wind of my thoughts, and focused all of his attention. The ash lit, catching two of the hunters.

"Well well, it seems the Blackwell blood once again has been underestimates. Say Cassie, any luck in finding your father?" Eben started to walk towards us, as Jake readjusted his arm around me.

"Don't let him mess with your concentration Cas. Eben knows that you are powerful without the circles help." I knew that Jake was trying to calm me, but his words only registered at a distance.

"Oh Eben." I said with a slight chuckle. My body began to tingle all over, my heart quickening in pace. I couldn't feel the pain in my foot anymore, and for some reason Jake had let go of my body.

"Cassie!" Jake yelled, but I couldn't see him. My mind was focused on Eben, everything else seemed so far away.

"Come on Cassie, take your best shot!" Eben was trying to get me to hit him, was there some protection spell on him? I wasn't stupid enough to find out, but there was this part of me; a dark part; that was taking over. Images of old symbols, smells of must and sulfur spun around my senses. I was no longer in control of my body, I couldn't feel the ground all I could hear was some ancient language. I was casting a spell.

"Yolakanda, molifanca, sulfircangda... Yolakanda, molifanca, sulfircangda!... Yolakanda, molifanca, sulfircangda!" My voice was unrecognizable, and I no longer sensed Jake around me. Then everything went dark.

...

"Cassie, Cassie." A damp hand brushed across my forehead, as Jake held me in his arms. My eyes gently opened to see Jake's muddy face. We were by a stream, the water was soothing as it rushed past the rocks at the bottom of the bank. "Freaking HELL CAS!" Jake hugged me tightly against his chest. I let him old me for a few minutes, as I tried to remember what happened.

"Ok, you can stop suffocating me now Jake." I said, trying to push away. "What happened." Jake let go of me, so that I was able to sit by the stream facing him.

"You don't remember?" Jake raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Eben ticked you off, and you went all dark and sexy on his ass. You started chanting some old spell and they all just vaporized." He made a poofing noise, as his hands mimed an explosion.

"vaporized?" I questioned, trying to rack my mind to remember.

"You're eyes they went all white, and I couldn't hold onto you anymore because your skin was like an electric current. For some reason just the thought of your Dad made you go all.."

"Dark." I finished for him. Jake nodded. "Well I guess now we'll never find him." I said placing my head into my hands, shaking it slightly.

"There will be more Cassie. And they'll come for us. Maybe a little more sneakily this time, but we aren't safe." Jake placed his hand on my knee.

"Have you heard from Adam?" Jake retracted his hand, shaking his head. "No I haven't heard from anyone. I can't even sense them, so we must be quite a distance away...or"

"Don't even think like that Jake." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to see images of my friends cold and dead.

"We need to keep moving Cas, how's your foot?"

"It's still quite sore, but I'm sure that I can walk on it..If we move really slowly." Jake helped me to my feet and we started heading east in silence. It had been almost an hour minutes before he spoke again.

"This probably isn't the best time to bring this up..." He began, helping me over a log.

"Then don't Jake." I said, letting go of his arms. He nodded. "Is that?" I asked pointing into the distance.

"It looks like a motel... but I don't have any cash."

"That doesn't mean that we can't crash there." I said, moving my fingers quickly. For some reason, I became more comfortable using magic, my fear of getting out of control seemed to have vanished. We found a room that someone had just checked out of.

"Room Cleaning probably won't be hear until eight, so we've got at least six hours." Jake said, as he closed the door behind him. The room wasn't in a bad state, but I wasn't thrilled about the dirty sheets...and the one bed. "I guess we'll be bunking together tonight." Jake said, his charm returning with full force.

"I need a shower." I said, rolling my eyes slighting.

"Need someone to wash your back?" Jake suggested, with a meek smile.

"I think I'll be fine, but thanks for the suggestion Jake."

"Just looking out for you Cas." I rolled my eyes again. As the hot water ran over my skin, my mind wandered to Adam. I prayed that he was safe, and that we would find each other again soon. A slight bang came from the bathroom door.

"I hope that you aren't using all of the hot water Cassie, because contrary to popular belief men don't really like to have cold showers." I knew that Jake was joking, and that I didn't want to leave the hot water anytime soon. But I also didn't want to share it with him, ok so maybe a little bit of me wanted him in here with me. Just a little part. I turned the tap off and wrapped one of the unused towels around my body, before opening the door.

"Clean is a good look on you hun.." Jake said as he squeezed past me into the bathroom.

"Don't call me hun, Jake." I said placing a hand on my hip. He just smiled, and shut the door. If I was smarter I might have grabbed my clothes out of the bathroom before leaving, but clearly that was just another thing to add to Cassie's stupid list later. I found a motel bathrobe hanging in the closet, and prayed that who ever was staying in this room previously hadn't used it. There was nothing on TV, as I sat on the edge of the bed. I was flicking through the channel's when my eye caught the evening news.

"_A fire broke out in Everglades forest this morning, leaving six people dead. Whether the fire was intentional is still being determined by police. If you have any information please contact crime stoppers on..." _ I turned the TV off quickly, falling back onto the bed as the bathroom door opened. Out walked Jake not wearing any clothes.

"Could you put some clothes on!" I yelled, placing my hands over my eyes.

"Well somebody took the last towel, and anyway I like to sleep naked." He said not moving.

"Not tonight. Find some clothes...at least some underwear." I turned away from him, but I knew he was still smiling.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before. Or don't you remember.." I could hear him bustling around, hopefully trying to find some clothes.

"If only I couldn't."

"Thats not fair Cassie." Jake's tone turned sad. I uncovered my eyes and looked at him. To my relief he had put his underwear back on.

"I cheated on my boyfriend Jake, who for all we know might be dead. So i'm sorry if I don't want to reminisce on recent betrayal with you." I sat back up, folding my arms across my chest. "This is hardly the most pressing topic of conversation anyway, don't you think?" Jake crossed the room in a matter of seconds, placing his hand at the base of my neck pulling me lips towards his. His mouth was fierce on mine, as a thrill ran to my toes. Too briefly he pulled away. Jake's forehead resting against mine.

"We might die tomorrow, and death doesn't seem as scary when I know that you are mine."

"But i'm not Jake. I'm not yours."

...

Jake dropped his hand from my neck and took a step back.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Cassie? Because I know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Jake ran a hand through his hair, letting it stick up at the ends.

"You don't know how I feel Jake?"

"No." Jake raised his eyebrows in protest. "I can feel your need for me Cassie, how your heart flutters when I cross your mind. You haven't been with Adam, the way that we've been together. That means something."

"It means nothing Jake." I was standing now, "I'm not sure what possessed me to sleep with you, or why my body seems to react the way it does when i'm around you. But it's just a physical reaction, I love Adam."

"You may love him, but you're not in love with him." Jake took a step towards me, as I took a step back.

"And so, I suppose I'm in love with you then?" I asked pointing at him.

"No." Jake shook his head, taking another step towards me. "I think that you are scared about the magic inside of you, and that you hate how I am the only one who understands your fear and lust for it. I think you want to be in love with Adam because he is the opposite of everything you believe you are. You're not in love with me, hell, your not in love with anyone. Because you don't need love." My back was up against the wall now.

"I don't need love?" His hand rested above my head, as I slowly spoke. "Then what do I need? you?" He shook his head again, giving me one of his famous smirks.

"You need to feel alive, in control. Your lust for power needs to be countered by something, and romance is worthless. Passion is what you need." Jake leant his body into mine, our hips touching.

"And is this the part that you tell me that your the passion king?" I ask, pushing him back slightly.

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that Cas, cause that just sounds corny." His mood was lightened slightly as he chuckled. He released me, from the cage of his body, taking a few steps back. "You'll lose control of yourself if your not connected to somebody Cassie. That much power in one individual will drive you mad if you don't have somebody to bring you back from the edge. Romance isn't strong enough, and love is a fairy tale. Passion, need, pulsing heat is what you need. I know that you can feel the connection between us, its stronger than that with Adam. Don't live in a high school world where everything is love and pixy dust...we need to defeat the hunters and romance just won't do."

"So this is all some great sacrifice that you are making then Jake? For the good of witch kind you'll be willing to sleep with me so that I won't go all dark ninja and blow up america?" I tried to settle the pissed off feeling that was rising in my chest, for fear that i'll see white again.

"I know that you can feel it now, that uncontrollable need to rip my head off." Jake reached for me, but I backed away trying to control my breathing. He tried again. "Just..here" He took a hold of my hand, and I could feel it. Positive energy flowing across my skin, lessening the frustration that clouded my thoughts. Jake was calming me. Then the connection was broken. "At least this time you didn't go full electric current" Jake said rubbing his hands together. "But it still gave me a shock." I couldn't help but sit down on the end of the bed.

"Its an energy thing isn't it?" I asked, looking at Jake who had sat beside me.

"Yes."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"From my time with the hunters. They said that Blackwell was careless, that his power was great but dangerous. He had no control, no desire to stop once the darkness had consumed him. I don't think Eben would have killed you Cassie, I think he wanted you to bring Blackwell out of hiding. For some reason he knew we would connect as we did, thats why he sent me to find you."

"So your like my energy shield. You can stop my desire to destroy, because passion and destruction are equally dangerous?"

"I think so.."

"So your supposed to stop me from turning into my father, who apparently was a rogue dark witch."

"I think Eben would have used me to control you, so that your power was only fully used when he needed it to be. But now I think I can help you find answers, without killing yourself in the process like you almost did earlier today."

"And it has to be you?"

"For now at least. Its not like you've wanted to jump anyone else's bones with such need, have you?" Jake began to lean in, his lips inches from mine.

"No. But i'm not just going to sleep with you, because you believe you have a magic dick."

**Hey Readers :) Long time no write...sorry about that. But i'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter? Reviews make for quicker updates, so let me know what you like and dislike xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you always had such a way with words" Jake managed to say through his laughter.

"I've always been witty." I said as I leant my head against one of the pillows at the top of the bed. Catching my hint that I needed some sleep, Jake turned off the light and lay down beside me. Letting out a deep sigh I closed my eyes. Maybe Jake was right, not about the whole me needing to jump him, but about Adam. What if we weren't meant to be together, what if this energy that flows between Jake and I is what can keep everyone safe. Either way its not fair to either of them.

"Your not going to be able to get to sleep unless you empty your mind Cas." Jake's whispered through the darkness.

"And you would no all about having an empty mind wouldn't you Jake." I said smugly, as I turned away from him.

_The fire consumed the forest, trapping me._

_ "There is little point in trying to run." A deep mans voice called from somewhere in the distance. "You knew this was coming." I didn't recognize the voice, and I couldn't see anyone through the smoke. I was alone._

_ "Show yourself!" I screamed into the distance. A cackle that made my blood chill surrounded me. _

_ "Blackwell's are always so brave. Too bad that you couldn't embrace your power" The voice was laughing again "Cassie...Cassie...Cassie!" And the it started to change, and it sounded like Jake._

"Cassie! Wake UP!" He was shaking me, staring down at me with worried eyes.

"Jake, i'm fine. It was just a nightmare." He let go of me reluctantly.

"You weren't breathing. You were just laying there and then you sat straight up screaming. I tried to talk to you, even reach for you, but then it was like you just passed out. And I couldn't feel you breathing..."

"Well I'm fine now, so just go back to sleep."

...

Neither of us got much sleep. I couldn't bare returning to that dream, and Jake was worried that I might keel over and die during the night.

"I'm going to miss the shower you know." Jake said innocently as he once again looked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, well i'm sure its not the only one left in existence." We weren't really sure where we were supposed to head to, Chance Harbor seemed out of the question. Jake new some friends who used to live close by, so our best bet was to try and find them. He stole a car, and didn't even use magic. "Handy." I said with a nod, which earn't me one of his wicked smiles.

"We have about a day until we need to ditch it." Jake said as we climbed into the beaten old sedan.

"Well we had better get moving then." Turning the car into drive, Jake pulled out onto the highway heading eastward.

"So have you thought anymore about my proposition?" Jake asked casually, as I was trying to find a radio station with decent music.

"I didn't realize it was a proposition." I said with a shrug of my shoulder. "Because I'm not really getting anything out of it, if we really think about it."

"Ahh..thats not true." Jake said, turning to look at me briefly, before starting to count on his fingers. "For one you get to gain control over your dark magic."

"Thats depending on if you are correct about that whole thing." I mentioned. Ignoring me, he continued.

"Secondly you don't have to worry about the niceties of dating someone. And thirdly you get have mind blowing sex with someone who was probably chiseled from the features of a God." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Your kind of an ass, you know that right."

"I've been called worse." He said, reaching over to brush a piece of my hair from my face. "I know that you have been thinking about it. How I make you feel. It would be so easy, no emotions just raw pleasure."

"I don't think that I can just shut off my emotions Jake. And i'm still not really sure that you are the solution to controlling my dark magic."

"Well I know that you would agree that I understand it, at least a lot more than goody too shoes. That I can see what it does to you, and how you crave it. I can help you control it, help you from falling over the edge. And i'm not just proposing sex in the mundane term. Sex with witches is different." I couldn't help but laugh, as Jake pulled into a gas station just off the highway.

"Right. Is that witchy guy speak to try and get a girl to sleep with you? Oh you won't get pregnant because where witches, so I don't need to wear a condom." I said, with my best dumb voice. It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes. We both got out of the car into the cool air.

"You already know that everything with witches is to do with energy." Jake said as he walked around the car. I nodded. He picked up the nosel to pump the gas and inserted it into the car. "Well during sex, witches revert back to their most basic human instincts. Get back in tune with mother nature. Witches aren't meant to fall in love, love makes them weak. But passion, connection, raw attraction..." He was leaning closer to me now, dropping his voice to just above a whisper. "helps witches stay in tune with the energy that is emitted during sex, stay connected to nature. Control is what its all about Cassie, and by entwining our energies, you can focus your power. I know how easy it was for you back at the cabin to alight those hunters when you were with Adam, you didn't have to think twice or concentrate for more than a second." I could feel the heart radiating from his body, and how his words seemed to sweep me into a trance where all I could think about is his lips on mine. I couldn't deny that I had seemed to gain greater control over my magic, but why couldn't it be Adam? Was Jake right? If I needed, wanted Adam, would I have ever let Jake have me first? The witch hunters were still coming for us, and I need to be at my best. And yet the thought of cheating again on Adam...Adam who is so kind and loving...was breaking my heart.

"I need to use the loo." I said, storming off to the other side of the gas station building before Jake could muster a response. I pushed the bathroom door open to reveal a very dirty set of bathroom stalls. I didn't need to use them, so instead washed my face in the rank sink. I hadn't been in there for merely a few minutes when the door swung open.

"Jake I'm not in the mood for dirty station sex." I said, running water over my face again.

"So i'm assuming you two have been at it again then" I froze. Turning my head slowly to see a gleaming Faye. "I guess its a good thing that I said i'd come and find you then let Adam come."

"Adam's out there?" I asked, turning off the tap. Faye nodded, letting me squeeze past her. I rounded the corner, and as my eyes locked with his I froze again. My eyes began to dart between Adam and Jake who were chatting rather unusually casually.

"So did you think that he was dead, before you started screwing Jake?" Faye asked, as she came to stand beside me.

"Jake and I haven't been screwing." I stated rather bluntly.

"At least not recently." Faye said, as she nudged me gently on the shoulder. "Its not like its important who your sleeping with Cassie, we might die tomorrow." But what if it was important.

...

"Adam." I said, throwing myself into his arms. He held onto me, squeezing me tightly. I could see Jake over Adam's shoulder, he didn't look happy. Pulling back Adam searched my face.

"Your ok?" He asked, searching the rest of my body for any visible cuts and bruises. I nodded.

"Where's Diana and Melissa?" I asked, as I searched around the lot.

"We haven't seen them." Adam began worriedly. " Everyone got separated, but I'm just glad that I found you." His lips brushed gently against mine, as Jake cleared his throat.

"Let's get a move on kids" he said, clasping his hands together. "can't stay in one place for too long."

...

We all drove in silence, the soft sound of jazz floating over the stereo system. In the end we all decided to camp in the van. We parked it a few miles in from the highway, covered by a set of trees.

"I'm going to go and find some firewood" Jake said, putting the car into park and climbing out.

"I might go and see If I can't find any water" Said Adam, as he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"And food.." Faye chimed in, as she closed a car door. "The gas station snacks were not filing." Adam nodded and headed out into the forest. It took maybe Faye a matter of seconds after both boys were out of ear shot before she made a bitchy comment. "So you and Jake huh?" He said, moving her eyebrows up and down. I shook my head.

"There is no me and Jake, Faye." I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at her.

"Riiiggghhhhtt!" She managed through a chuckle. "I do see how your auras seem to mix."

"Because you can see auras now." She just shrugged. "I'm going to help Adam." I said, as I started to head into the woods.

"Sure you are." Was all I heard before, the silence of the forest dawned around me. I just started to walk, memorizing the way I was headed. The trees and flowers that would help me find my way back. And thats when I saw him, just a few feet away. He had a stack of wood in his arms, but had stopped to just stare at me. I tried to turn away, but I could feel something calling me back. We moved towards each other, he was only steps away.

"You weren't looking for me, where you Cassie." Jake said, as he placed the wood by his feet.

"No Jake, in fact I'm just going to head back now." I turned to leave, but his hand caught my wrist spinning me around so that my back was up against a tree. As a massive set of deja vu settled across my mind, Jakes lips crashed against mine.

**Hey Readers :) Would love to hear what you thought of this chapter! So let me know xx Happy Reading**


	16. Chapter 16

"You need to holster your lips mister!" I said, as I pushed Jake back on his chest. His body encompassed mine, pushing into all of the right places. Was my mind blurred by the sensations of him being so close...yes. Would it stop me from kneeing him in the junk...no.

"Seriously Cas!" Jake said, holding his hands between his legs as he sunk towards the ground. It took me a split second before I realized that I had probably was in the wrong. But to my credit I did refrain from laughing during that second.

"Im sorry Jake." I said, kneeling down beside him. He was clearly in pain, which made me grin like a mad woman. "It was a bit stupid of me."

"Ya think!" He began to groan, rolling back and forth on the ground. "I'm probably never going to have children now."

"Like you wanted to have children anyway." I said trying to brush a piece of hair away from his face, before he retreated a little.

"Well I definitely can't now..GOD CAS! It feels like i've been neutered." At this I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Are you two ok?" Adam's voice called from the distance. He was running towards us, as I stood moving towards him.

"Where fine." I mentioned whilst trying to contain my laughter. "Jake just scared me, so I went all Miss Congeniality on his ass. That girl really knows what she's talking about."

"Firstly Cassie" Jake began as he rose from the ground "You watch too much TV, and secondly.." His voice cut off as he took in Adam's arm as it slipped around my body.

"And secondly?" Adam pressed. Was he going to blurt the secret? I began to glare at Jake with my eyes, trying to send a message that I would definitely neuter him if he did. Taking a deep breath Jake continued.

"And secondly...I fucked your girlfriend." Yep, he was going to be neutered.

...

"I'm sorry, what?" Adam said, taking a step away from me. Slowly he looked between the two of us. I could see him piecing together events that hadn't made sense in the past. "When?"

"You seriously can't believe him?" I pointed towards Jake, readying my foot to make contact again.

"While you and Diana wen't to see the grandparents...It was rather hot actually, you know, all on the kitchen bench...not the most hygienic of places" Jake mentioned. He wasn't smiling, or trying to be smug. In fact he said it rather evenly.

"Adam.." I said softly.

"Is it true?" He blatantly asked looking at Jake, but I knew the question was directed towards me.

"No." I placed as much truth behind it as I could, until I realized that this was a way out. Jake had given me an opportunity to stop messing with Adam's head and heart, to finally be able to figure out how to stop the witch hunters. I would never have broken up with Adam, because I would have had to tell him the truth. But I knew deep down that he already knew the truth, so why lie. As much as I think I love him, or as much as I need him, as much as I knew Jake had an ulterior motive. We aren't good for each other.

His eyes began to bore into mine, as tears began to fall from my own. We didn't have to say anything more, he knew I was lying. And with that he disappeared back into the woods.

...

I turned to face Jake, planning to end his bloodline, but to my surprise he just opened his arms. Letting me fall against his chest, as we heard the screeching of tires. What do we do now?


	17. Chapter 17

A slow clap caught my ear, as I turned my head towards the sound. It was Faye.

"Good job on that one guys" She said smugly, as I took a step away from Jake. "Especially since Adam now has our only means of transport away from this hell hole."

"Piss off Faye." Jake said with a growl. She just rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, but us three are now best buds. Stuck together like glue. Peas in a pod...at least until I find more decent company" It was my turn to roll my eyes. Wiping away the last of my tears I confronted Faye.

"Don't act like this isn't the best damn day of your life. Like you haven't been waiting for me to fall flat on my face."

"Why on earth would I be happy to see you in pain Cassie." Faye began with a sickening sweet smile. "In the process of you whoring around, you have also royally fucked us all over."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Jake yelled.

"Its fine." I said, placing a hand on his chest to calm him before quickly removing it. "And anyway if anyone it is to blame its Jake for spilling."

"Like you would ever tell him Cas, and that guy needed to know." To my surprise there was little anger in his voice as he spoke. It was the truth after all.

"Anywho.." Faye interrupted "Where do we go from here."

"Cas and I are heading this way...so you can go that way" Jake said, as he pointed in opposite directions.

"Riighhhtt" Faye said, moving towards us. I held my hand up to stop her.

"Nah, ah hold it there slutty lady." I began, before moving my hand to my side. "I am clearly self destructive. Do you really want to be around me?" Faye stretched her neck from side to side, contemplating what I had just said.

"No. But I don't really have a choice. We have no idea where Melissa and Diana are, Adam has gone on hiatus after a bit of heart crushing" I couldn't help but flinch at her choice of words "and to be honest Im not exactly peachy about you two shacking up together trying to make witch babies. Again I have no choice." She clasped her hands together. "So where are we headed?"

...

To my surprise being around Faye was actually sort of bearable, as long as she wasn't speaking. And for those very few minutes, as we began to walk back into town, life was sort of blissful. I had no idea what in the world I was going to do about Jake, but I knew that we would never be together. At least in the platonic sense. Lets face it, he is rather swoon worthy. And that smirk of his did all sorts of things to my insides.

"Could you stop staring at me." Jake said, breaking my chain of thought. I averted my gaze.

"Sorry." I mumbled to myself, as Faye snorted. Jake stopped, turning to face us as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We should try and find a car, maybe a few supplies. If Cassie has any chance at being able to control her dark magic, we probably need to be somewhere rather secluded. Not to mention it should delay the witch hunters from finding us." As much as I didn't want to, we had filled Faye in on the whole dark magic situation. Not the part that included Jake's idea of how to control it, let me just make that bit clear.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets hurry this up then, cause my feet are aching." I said, as he saw the town in sight.

...

So we had resorted back to the grade school camping trip. Jake had 'found' us another van while Faye and I gathered supplies. We weren't able to purchase much with the limited cash that we did have. But after a few meters of rope, a tarp, and a few groceries we headed back onto the road, and back into the woods.

"It will do for now." Jake said, as he turned the engine off in the car. "The day's are getting hotter so the tarp should keep some of the heat off the car, and us out of the sun."

"And what exactly are we going to do for food old wise one?" Faye asked, as she rested her arms on either side of our seats.

"We have enough for tonight, tomorrow we might have to resort to nature." Jake took the keys out of the ignition, letting out a deep sigh.

"And where are we all supposed to sleep?" Faye flopped back into her chair.

"Well, Cas and I will take the van and you can go find a tree." Jake got out of the car moving around it.

"Are you seriously going to let your boyfriend talk to me like that?" Faye mentioned smugly.

"He's not my boyfriend for one, and two you shouldn't be too hard on yourself just because Jake prefers blondes." I was over it, and so I did the most lady like thing I could do. Get out of the car, slamming it behind me.

"Oh so now the beauty queen has finally found her backbone!" Faye shouted, as she stormed towards me.

"Don't test me Faye." I said, clenching my fists. I could feel the dark magic coursing through my vains. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe deeply. Jake had disappeared, maybe to get some wood or to scout the area. How could he have moved soo fast?

"You think that you are sooo..." She was standing right in front of me now, merely inches away.

"soo what? Faye? Because I can assure you that what ever perception you have of me is incredibly misguided. How could you possibly have me all figured out when we have barely had more than two decent conversations with each other. If you wan't Jake so badly, stop acting like a bi*" I clasped my face in fury, as I felt the result of her slap linger.

"What is going on out here!" Jake bellowed, rushing towards us. I couldn't see straight, I knew if I didn't gain control then I was going to explode. And Faye would probably turn to a pile of ash. I was still contemplating whether this would be a bad thing. And then just as Jake's hand made contact with my arm, the bursting desire to set something alight faded, and my whole body resounded in calm.

"What was that?" Faye took a step back, looking between Jake and I.

"Nothing." Jake said, moving his body so that Faye could see me as he lowered his voice. His eyes were asking if I was ok, I nodded, and he let go.

"That was definitely nothing. She was about to go all lightening storm mad, and you just..you just touched her...and she stopped." Faye placed her hands on her cheeks, staring at us with fear. I was now watching her intently, seeing her trying to piece things together. As he lips turned into a smug smile I caught my breath, "Your more dangerous than I thought."

**Hey Readers :) How are you all doing? Well! Gosh I hope so :) Let me know what you think, I feel like a major battle may be on the horizon. xoxo Happy Reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

My blood was still pulsing, even though it had been ten minutes since my almost explosion. What was happening to me? And why was Jake able to stop it? There was a part of me that was aching, aching to be back in Adam's arms...but then there was this now prominent rather persistent part that was fine just where I was. In my logic mind this situation didn't make sense, I wasn't responding as someone who cheated on her boyfriend should respond. People don't cheat unless they are unhappy, but I was happy. And things between Jake and I just escalated so fast, almost unnaturally. I was holding a hot mug of tea in my hands as I sat on a large fallen branch. Jake was leaning up against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. And Faye, she was back at the van.

"You didn't do anything Cassie, Faye is fine." Jake said softly, moving his hands to his pockets.

"This time." I managed to say, not looking at him.

"Cas...you wouldn't hurt one of us. Not ever." He moved slowly towards me, sitting down next to me as I took a sip from the mug.

"There is something wrong with me Jake, and its getting worse. Its more than just loosing control."

"You just haven't tapped into that kind of magic before Cassie, and with frequent use it gets easier. But it will consume you, destroy you. You will become addicted to it, and then your body won't realize you are even using it."

"Why are you able to stop me then? Have you done something to me? I'm not sure what I am feeling is real." I turned to look at him, and his eyes were furrowed.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are saying?" He moved his whole body to face me.

"I think you do." I began softly. "I slept with you when I was perfectly happy with Adam."

"You could have stopped at any time Cassie, but I know you wanted it. I felt it."

"How could you have felt it?.. Its like you have invaded my mind, putting this notions into my head that I need you. And then my power becomes more dangerous and with just a touch you stop it. Are we connected or something!?" He didn't say anything, just stared at me thinking. I asked again.

"What do you wan't me to say Cas? That your under some spell? That i'm still working for the witch hunters?" He stood now and began to pace. I placed my cup down and moved towards him.

"Are you?"

"How could you even think that!" He was only inches from me now, shouting.

"What am I supposed to think! Its ridiculous Jake! And don't give me that bullshit about energy, and that I need to release it in order to stay in control. I'm not in control."

"Your in control right now." Although my heart was racing I didn't feel the magic coursing through me.

"Your blocking it somehow you must be. This is all a gigantic trick."

"Do you even hear yourself? Why are you turning against me?" I scowled at him, everything has turned into such a mess since he came into my life.

"Why would I run into your arms after you told Adam? I didn't chase after him, and its like I didn't even feel guilty about what we did. How could I not feel guilty, I was happy!?"

"Were you happy? Because if you were happy then you wouldn't have slept with me! Adam is nice Cassie, he is the boy you'll take home to meet your grandma. But he will always try and protect you, place you on this pedestal that you won't ever be able to live up to. You are not Diana, and you will always compare yourself to her...You might not have realized it on the surface but like i've said before you were chasing a fantasy not what you needed."

"And so I needed you? ...You are so egotistical Jake, and you are playing with me."

"Listen I get that you are upset because you almost blew up Faye, and that Adam has left you and your all girl confused about your feelings, but there are more pressing situations here. We are being hunted by people who want us all dead. Stop being a child, your being selfish! Its like you don't even realize that everyone else is in danger as well and your pining after some boy!" I couldn't believe him, and I couldn't listen to him any longer. Although my magic was calmed, my pulse was still racing. I had to leave before I did something stupid like cry. "You know I'm right."

"Even if you are, you haven't answered my first question." I stood my ground, betting with myself that if he didn't answer I'd walk away. He let out a deep sigh.

"Yes! We're connected."

...

On some level I knew it was true, but hearing it come out of his mouth made reality sink in more heavily.

"So you did put a spell on me?"

"No."

"Then the witch hunters did? That would explain why I feel what I feel, why you can stop me from diving off the cliff." Jake shook his head.

"Have you heard of star charts?"

"Yeah there what psycho's read to see if their partner is their true love..." I stared at him, he was waiting for me to come to some kind of conclusion. "Your saying we're destined? ...What a crack of shit!"

"It explains the things that can't be explained. Why you felt drawn to me, why you didn't feel guilty, why you chose to stay with me then run off, why I can always find you."

"Who told you this?"

"I learnt about it as a child, and I didn't understand what was happening until we slept together. It was like this cord had been wrapped around each of our souls, connecting us after being stretched for so long. I felt different more wild yet grounded. I tried to tell you that night when I asked you to meet me out by the tree, but we were attacked and.."

"I don't believe you." It was plain and simple, Jake was a liar. There was no destiny planned for us, no unyielding connection. "You said my power wasn't connected to love."

"This is bigger than love."

"You said it was passion.." I could feel my temper rising again, as my voice got louder.

"This is passion." Jake moved too quickly, grabbing my head inbetween his hands pushing his lips against mine. He held his lips there for a moment, I could feel the need in his touch. The need for me to understand. And in those brief moments I did. I could feel him, feel his want for me, his need to help me. I saw myself through his eyes. He felt like he wasn't alive before he met me, and the history with the witch hunters was simply that history. He wasn't trying to betray me, he was meant for me. Which was ludicrous, because he is a gigantic ass hat.


End file.
